The Skylark's Sister
by crazyyetgreat
Summary: So when you die, you go to heaven right? So how come my heaven is being reborn into Hibari Kyoya's little sister! The world may never know. The good thing is that I'll get to make the lives of the tuna and the pineapple a living hell. Also be the perfect little sister. Muwahaha! Bow down to me herbivores! Hibari Shinzo will be you ruler! Ooc Hibari/all & Awesome Shinzo/lil sister
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth

One of my favorite anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's a fictional anime, not real. The name is Kate Jackson, age thirteen. Oh by the way, I'll stay thirteen forever. Why? Cuz, I died in a car accident. Well, I remember being in one. Then I saw the so called bright light.

I flutter my eyes open. Blinking non stop. So um, why do I see someone who looks like nine year old Fon? This cant be God. Wait, he has steel grey-blue eyes. This is Hibari Kyoya-sama! He looks very adorable. Interesting. I try to get up and I notice chubby little legs and stubby little hands. Wtf?! There's a mirror! Thank you god. I look at it and see a baby. A chubby little girl with black hair just like Kyoya-sama, and steel grey-blue eyes. My eyes are big and round, unlike Kyoya-sama's which are narrow and intimidating. There is also a woman. She has pretty black hair and also steel grey-blue eyes.

"Look here Kyo-kun, this is your baby sister. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her soon." says the woman. Wow! She just said Kyo-kun and baby sister. Wait! Does that mean...

"Hn. What's her name?" asks Kyoya-sama. Kyah~ he sounds so cool even though he hasn't gone through puberty yet.

"Ah, her name is Shinzo. Hibari Shinzo."

My eyes widen, oh my! I'm Hibari Kyoya's baby sister. How?! This never happened in the anime. Did it? No of course not! Kyoya doesn't have a little sister! Wtf is going on?! I start to cry.

"What's wrong Shin-chan?" asks the woman or should I say my mother. Suddenly, I feel some hands wrapping me. It's Kyoya-sama, he is gently humming. I stop crying and use my little hands to grab his shirt.

"Don't cry, Shinzo," he says " as your big brother I'll make sure that no herbivore will hurt you.". Herbivore, so he used that word before.

I cuddle on his neck, who knew that Hibari Kyoya would have such a gentle side. Oh that's right, Hibrid and Roll knew that. Maybe so did Ipin but she would usually explode or something when she saw him. Mmm, he smells good.

I look directly at him and do the cutest smile, "O-Onii-chan"

"Woah, she said her first word. You have potential omnivore." says my onii-chan.

I puff my cheeks, I'm only an omnivore?! My mom laughs, "You should be happy Kyo-kun, for her first word to big brother instead of mom or dad.". Onii-chan only nods.

Oh boy, by the looks of it I've become Hibari Kyoya's baby sister. Sure no prob. Wrong! Kyoya is my favorite character next to Mukuro Rokudo and Sawada Tsunayoshi. When I was thirteen, I would fantasies of being his bride not his baby sister. Oh well I guess I'll look forward to Mukuro-sama. Ah, but he is onii-chan's mortal enemy. Curses, as onii-chan's sister, I must stick with him. Nah, I'll see Mukuro and love him. Onii-chan doesn't need to know.

.

.

.

_Wow, I did not see that coming._

* * *

**Well this is my first story so enjoy. Pleas review, follow, and favorite. **

**See you again desu~**

**Also, ooc everyone, not just Kyoya~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, so respect her! **_

_**sweetcookies82: yes Shin does know what she is going to do, she has it all planned out in a little notebook. I can't wait for her to meet Mukuro either, it's going to be epic XD also thanks for reading, I really hope you like the story :]**_

_**cross-over-lover232: yes, Tsu-chan really needs a bride. Shin would make an extreme bride huh? :D Chrome & Mukuro are soo cute together, ugh the feels ^~^ Thanks for reading, hope you continue to like the story.**_

_**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: Heeepppooooo! Lol your amazing thanks for reading :) **_

_**Black-Rabbit32: Thanks very much for reading :D I hope you'll continue to read**_

_**For all you who commented, favorited, & followed thank you. I really hope you'll continue the story :D**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Park

It's been three years. I'm currently three years old, a very well educated three year old. I speak very good for my age. Japanese was harder to learn since it wasn't my first actual language, but every day onii-chan would help me learn. Thus I became very fluent in Japanese. Well, what did you expect, I'm gonna be the world ruler bitches! Well I have the mind of a 13 year old inside of a 3 year old. Onii-chan is now twelve years old. He rules Namimori. Yay! Well anyhow, he seems to be more cold and distant. Three years ago, if it weren't for that accident, he'd probably would be less cold. Our legal guardian takes good care of us, it's just that's she's a herbivore. Thus the reason why onii-chan doesn't listen to her. It's almost time for him to enter middle school. Duh! He chose Namichuu. He is twelve. There, just like with elementary school, my beloved onii-chan will rule over it. Being the head perfect and the president of the Discipline Comity.

"Mou! Onii-chan!" I say stomping to his direction.

"Hn. What?" he answers.

"Don't 'what' me! I want to go to the park." I say glaring at him. Ugh! Only Kyoya can do such amazing/scary glares.

"Then go." he simply responds turning his head away.

"I don't want to! I want to go with onii-chan." I say.

"Well I don't. That place is too crowded and full with annoying herbivores."

"Please..." I say looking at the ground.

He sighs, "Ok, you win Shinzo.". He gives me his hand and I gladly accept it.

They're cold and his fingers are long. Did I mention that Kyoya got his famous silver tonfas thanks to someone. Not telling who cuz it hurts when I remember. He got them when he was ten. The first pair he got didn't last long. You can imagine why. But this ones have spent more than two months without being destroyed. That's when I realized, this tonfas he has right now are the ones he is going to use on the battle with Mukuro, the Ring Arc, the Future Arc, Simon Arc, and the Arcobaleno Curse Arc. Those trusty tonfas.

We walk to the park when this bunch of kids try to gang up on us. Big mistake. In less then ten minutes, onii-chan beats the shit out of them. That's what you get punks. I squeeze his hand and he looks at me. He may be my brother, and I love him no matter what, but I just hate it when he fights. Ack, I sound like Sasagawa Kyoko. Sasagawa Ryohei's little sister.

"They're just a bunch of small weak herbivores." he says.

I look at him, "I'm also just a weak herbivore too."

He pats my head with his other hand and later hugs me, "No, you're an omnivore, much stronger than them."

I also hold him, "Ne, onii-chan, once we're done can you take me home?"

"You want to go back so soon?"

"No, I'm just got hungry." I say mumbling.

Kyoya laughs, which is something that never happened in the anime or manga. He smiles or smirks, but that's about it. He strokes my back, "You're such a baby."

"Wah?! How dare you call your future ruler of the world a baby?!" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah, what ever you say."

We, well I, play on the swings. Kyoya just stands near a tree with his eyes closed. Then I decide to play on the slide.

"Wee, come and play with me." I say sliding down.

"Hn." he only says.

I pout, "Hey! Onii-chan, that's not an answer!"

"I don't have time to do your childish games." he retorts back.

"Aw come on."

"No."

"Onii-chan~"

"..."

"Kyo-kun~"

"..."

"I'll give you a cookie"

"..."

"Goddamn it! Listen to your future ruler onii-chan!"

"Quiet, or I'll bite you to death." he says holding his tonfa. Ah! There it is, Kyoya-sama's famous catch phrase. Hehehe, he didn't say anything about me cursing.

"Mou, onii-chan. I'm too adorable to be bitten to death~" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Hn. You're just a midget." he says smiling. When I was thirteen I would fangirl whenever he would smile or say his catch phrase. But now, it's kinda awkward to do so. I mean he IS my brother.

"Oi! I'm an awesome midget." I say moving my hands franticly.

"Whatever."

I get off the swing and run towards him. Kyoya looks my way and ruffles my hair. I let out a small giggle.

"Onii-chan, let's go eat takoyaki."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm hungry."

"Whatever."

We go to the truck and well, order takoyaki. What do you expect? I munch on them and onii-chan is just eating them quietly. Haha, I love takoyaki. Now I understand why Lambo loves them so much. They're freaking delicious. I manage to finish them all, while Kyoya is still eating them.

I brake the nice silence, "Did you watch the new episode of Attack on Titan?"

He swallows first before answering. My dear brother is such a well mannered boy. "Yes."

"Did you cry?"

He looks at me all serious, "No, I'm not an herbivore like you."

I gasp, "I'm not an herbivore, I'm an omnivore! And it was so sad! Poor Levi."

"I have no need for that stupid emotion called sadness." He says looking up at the sky

I want to say something, but I just don't know what. Oh! "Ne, onii-chan, can I marry Levi?"

He looks back at me, "No."

"Le cries! But why?!" I say with fake tears coming down my face.

"That will happen when he beats me."

I stop fake crying and just look at him. "Erm, he IS the strongest human"

"Your point?"

I sigh, "As in the strongest person in the world"

He still stares at me not impress at all, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

I face palm, literally. I look at him once more, "You can't be serious?!"

He smiles and ruffles my hair, "Oh but I am imouto"

"Ugh, ok than how about Hiei?"

"No."

Seriously. "Than what about Kanda?"

"Not even."

"Naruto?"

"As if"

I sigh, "Germany? Japan? England? Italia? Spain? Romano?"

He glares at me, "You'll never marry those idiots."

I sigh in defeat. Look at the ground, "Ok we can go home now."

"Good."

We both leave and I grab his hand. I start to hum Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. Instead of sending me a cold glare so I can shut up, onii-chan starts to hum along. Oh Hetalia, onii-chan and I both love you. It's a secret, but onii-chan likes Sweden a lot because the other countries are afraid of him. I told him that is such a good reason only to end up getting whack on the head. Damn him! We've started so many animes/manga together. Here are the names: Naruto, Bleach, D grey-men, Prince of tennis, Gintama, Hetalia, Attack on Titan, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fairy Tail, K, Blue Exorcist, Beelzebub, Kuroko no Basket, Big Windup, Death Note, Black Butler, Pokemon (for a while), Deadman Wonderland, XxxHolic, Shugo Chara (yes, Shugo Chara, Hibari Kyoya watched that) and last but not least Free.

They're all such good anime and manga. Hehehe, I told onii-chan that the only reason why we should watch Free was for the swimming. Well, I think that's his reason, but mine definitely is for the hot, stripping, and nice body guys. Remember I have the mind of a thirteen year old. Since I'm still three, I have to lay low and not watch/read any yaoi. I can't let him catch me reading it!

My eyes widen, "Oh!"

He stops along with me and sighs, "What?"

I look at him grinning, "Between a pineapple or a tuna, which one should I marry?"

His eyes widen, looking afraid, yes Hiabri Kyoya is afraid. I mentally burst out laughing but keep my poker face on.

"Why?"

I blink, "Yes, which one should I marry, the pineapple or the tuna? Or the prince or the frog?"

"..."

I smirk, I'm such a sly bitch, "Onii-chan, you look scared."

"Of course I am! My imouto just ask me if she should marry a pineapple or a tuna! She even asked about a frog and prince! How do you expect me to react you stupid herbivore!"

"Oi! Don't call me herbivore and just answer the question!"

He grunts irritated, "A pineapple is healthy, while a tuna has good protein"

I stare at him, "Are you making this up?"

He glares at me, "Of course not!"

"Tch, well then bro, just calm yourself then."

He massages his cheek, "Which ever one will make you happy."

I smile and hug him, "Awww, thanks onii-chan."

"Oh but one of them will have to beat me."

I look at him serious, "You should be careful of what you say."

He snorts, "As if a stupid pineapple or tuna will beat me."

I shrug, "You never know."

"Yeah well whoever beats me will have you..."

I glare at him, "Hey I'm not an object and you should be careful of what you say!"

He shuts his eyes and grunts, again. Pfft, he's acting like a little boy, how cute! "Fine they'll have to beat me three times! Are ya happy now?!"

I nod, and we both continue to walk home. It's still early and the birds are still chirping. Unconsciously I squeeze onii-chan's hand, earning a tightening grip from him and a gentle smile. That's right, other people don't know him as well as I do. They think he is perfect and cold, but he isn't. He's human not a robot. And if they tried hard enough to know him, and not annoy the hell out off him, he'd be an awesome person to hang out with. My onii-chan is nice, warm, strong, and fierce. My lips twitch up. I smile to myself looking at the ground. Such a nice day, I look at the sky. It's so blue. Let's see, when is Mukuro and Reborn going to appear? Oh yeah in a couple of years I think. Mukuro is most likely taking care of Mafioso bosses. Tch, why can't the years go by?

.

.

.

.

_The cloud moves freely in the sky, tamed by no one. And it'll continue to move freely thanks to the sky._

* * *

**Hehehe, what do ya think? I made Kyoya into an otaku ^~^ well I did say he was going to be ooc (out of character). Please review again~ Thanks for reading~**

**Oh, so who should Shin be paired up with? Any suggestions? You guys can also give me other pairings :D Yaoi & yuri pairings are also acceptable~ Make sure to pm me so I'll get your suggestions~**

**Well see you again desu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano!**

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: Fran, hmm that's an interesting choice... Yes join me in world domination!**

**jackFrost14: no worries hun, I ain't planning to make actual pairings until the future arc. Thanks for reading :)**

**uniquemangalover: Lol, thanks for reading.**

**GreenDrkness: yay a yaoi paring! I am you, you are me, we are one XD**

**Thanks to all who followed, favorited & reviewed. Pleas continue to~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cool Story

As we walk home, contemplating life, the sky starts to get dark. The first star appears, in my other life I would squeeze my eyes, cross my fingers and make a wish. My wish would always be to have a happy life, but now it's different. Now I wish for Kyo to smile and not feel lonely. Just because your surrounded by people or by family doesn't mean that that feeling won't go away. In my other life, that's how I always felt. Kyoya has become a very important aspect in my life, I need him. I want to be as strong as him too. Yet this dirty bird doesn't want to teach me how to fight! If I'm not mistaken he knew how to fight when he was at least 5, apparently it's still too early. Bleh! He is just afraid that I'll be stronger than him and with my new found strength, that I will rule everything. Fufufu~ That's exactly true.

We walk through an ally, with a bunch lamppost illuminating our path. The sky is dark with more stars showing but a long streak of orange is still out. The sun is no longer out, it's place has been taken by a crescent moon. The wind blows softly and the leafs rustle. It's such a nice view. It feels like a serene blanket has been thrown on top of Namimori. Who doesn't like this town? Losers. Like seriously, Namimori is so awesome, there's hardly any chaos. Now I can understand why Kyoya was so obsessed in keeping order here.

After hours, not really, of walking we arrive home. A large traditional Japanese house, kinda like the HQ for the Foundation in the future. I take off my black shoes and onii-chan takes off his, well, black shoes. Us, the Hibari's, like black very much. It's the new fashion style. Normally we eat around this time, but that takoyaki make you full. Especially when you have over ten. I feel judged! Here's another secret, usually onii-chan is the one that makes dinner. Yes, Hibari Kyoya knows how to cook. And he IS the best at it, he might even give Nana-san a run for her money. Ok, I don't know I he can since I've never actually tried her cooking so...

A normal child, would not know about the mafia, but I'm not your normal child. Onii-chan says I'm special. Who knows if he means it in a nice way or in the special as in needs help. Most likely the second one. A lot of things go through my mind, for instance how do I tell my older brother that I know about the mafia and that I'm going to be married to the most wanted mafioso or an AWESOME mafioso boss? Here is what I do, I play innocent, act as if I know nothing~ Then bam! I strike like a cobra. Now here is the other thing I think about, how the fudge do I compete against the marshmallow eater?! I'm going for world domination, while he is also going for that and to destroy the world! If your not going to rule it, then don't destroy it! Ugh this marshmallow eater will suffer greatly if I don't get what I want. Don't get me wrong, I love the marshmallow eater. I think he is very hot. Now that I think about it, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the only anime where I actually love the main bad guys/antagonist. Who doesn't, they're all so smexy. This is the downside of dying a virgin and as a teenager. You're horny as fuck! All that is not good for my health.

"Hey Shin, I'm gonna take a bath, wanna join me?" ask Kyoya not realizing my horniness. Shusha I want to! This is so awesome. Internally I'm dancing and praying to God that I won't get a nosebleed. Seeing Hibari Kyoya naked, I can die happy, again.

I put my poker face on, trying not to look too eager, "Yeah, sure, whateves."

He just stares at me. An expression saying how am I related to you? Oh yes, he has says that a lot.

Onii-chan gets the tub ready while I stay hidden in a little corner trying my best not to look red. Ugh! If only I were older and not his sister. I strip my clothes off. Hehe, strip, like Gray. Turn around slowly and see Kyo naked and in the tub already. I inwardly sigh both relieved and pissed. Why? Because I didn't see him nude. Again, because I DID NOT SEE HIBARI KYOYA NAKED! This world can be so cruel.

I jump into the tub earning a growl from Kyoya. My adorable rubber ducky seemed to get here quite well. It just simply floats on the water. Oh, and if this may seem wrong, I am three. Just a child who has yet to know the difference between a man and a woman. I'm going to avoid asking that question on why onii-chan has THAT and I don't. Another thing is, it's really hard to suppress a nosebleed. I blame society for that. When all else fails, blame either society or Lambo. That seems simple enough.

"Oh, onii-chan~" I say splashing the water.

He had his eyes closed, arms stretched on the ledge, face facing the ceiling, and his bangs where pushed back along with his wet hair. He opens one eye and looks at me, I gulp. "What?"

"I have another anime series to watch~"

This gets his interest, "What is it?"

"Inuyasha"

"Oh."

I frown, "Is that all you have to say? I hear its a good anime, it has romance too."

He sighs, "Great, like Shugo Chara"

I smile, "We should also watch Kobato, it's from Clamp like XxxHolic. It's also romance."

"Err, no thanks."

"Aww come on, you know you want to~" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"..." He so wants to.

"Oh speaking of which, onii-chan, what do you like for a girl to have?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Hah?"

"You know, a big booty or boobies?"

He doesn't answer. He sighs, "Booty"

Oh, interesting, insert pervert thoughts and grin, "What else?"

"She can't be an herbivore. She can't be a crybaby, she has to be quiet, caring, strong, and independent." he says pushing the ducky my direction. Is it me or does it seem like he is somewhat describing Chrome?

"I see."

He looks at me with no expression what so ever, "Why do you want to marry a pineapple or a tuna?"

I grin, "Cuz the pineapple is freaking hot while the tuna is freaking adorable and awesome. Well, both are awesome."

He raises an eyebrow, "I see."

I start to make bubbles with the bath water until he tells me to stop. And not to drink the water. As a good, obedient, little girl I listen to him.

I sigh. Onii-chan notices it and asks "What's wrong?"

"Misaki told Usagi-san that he loves him but Ritsu still hasn't told Masamune." my eyes widen, shit!

"Who are they? And your watching an anime without me?!"

"Well it's a romance anime and you don't need to know the names." I get up trying to get out o the bathroom.

Kyo grabs my hand and glares at me, "Tell me their names Shinzo!"

I squeak, "Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. But, but, it's romance". And yaoi.

He stares at me before answering. "Does it have any action?". I shake my head. "Very well, I won't watch it."

I hurry out of the bathroom and sigh in relief.

.

.

.

_Shit! That was close._

* * *

Omake~

The Hibari siblings enjoy doing many things together, reading, sleeping, eating, and watching anime. Every single anime that the youngest sibling, Shinzo, knows of, the oldest watches it with her or without her. It peaked his interest when he heard his sister mention two anime's that he had not watched and that his sister didn't tell him about.

Sure, he hated romance genre, but the youngest always pestered him to watch it with her. The oldest, Kyoya, was wondering why she never told him about those two. Ignoring the fact that it was romance related, he decided to watch both.

The first one, Junjou Romantica, made him feel uncomfortable. His face got dark and a murderous aura surrounded him. How dare his little sister watch that! It made him more angry when it was in a certain scene. Thanks to that, he started to plot a punishment for his beloved sister.

Then came Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, that one wasn't as graphic as Junjou Romantica but it still made him uncomfortable.

Minutes passed, he was done with both seasons of both animes. Secretly he enjoyed watching it, but he had to act like an older brother. A murderous aura surrounded him, his eyes got covered by his bangs, he is gritting his teeth, and clenching his hands.

"Shiinnzoooo!" he yelled. Every person in a two mile radius heard him.

Meanwhile the youngest sibling spilled her cup full of milk and started to chant.

A chant of which she said, "Shit, shit,shit, shit!"

Since that day, the oldest, Kyoya, has watched whatever his little sister, Shinzo, watched.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Review, follow, & favorite please~**

**Also, in love, age is just a number so feel free to give me pairings. Yaoi, yuri, or crack pairings are acceptable.**

**Ok so I have one vote for ShinzoXfran**

**1 vote for MukuroXshinzo**

**1 vote for ShinzoXbasil**

**1 vote for TsunaXshinzo**

**1 vote for MukuroXchrome (6996)**

**1 vote for HibariXchrome (1896)**

**& 1 vote for HibariXtsuna (1827)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano! **

**GreenDrkness: Thanks for the bunny :D Mwuahahaha! Yes Kyo will turn into a fudanshi, enjoying yaoi (secretly & discreet) **

**Mangamaster2: hehehe, another one with the birdie & the tuna~ **

**Anello Della Campana: fufufu~ I like it how you casually voted XD**

**Starlight346: another suggestion! Thank you~**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover101: Yes! Give in to the temptation! *7* you won't regret it! Haha, Kyo should watch yaoi & be an otaku in the really anime/manga **

**mayumi /XxKHRLoverxX: Awesome people don't mind being stalk & yes please continue to stalk me & this story!**

**I'm a Top Magician: only creeps & losers don't like Fran. I don't understand why people wouldn't like him, he is freaking amazing!**

**Black-Rabbit32: woot woot! Another pairing :D**

**jazica: I did not see that pairing O.o omg you are so great! Hehe, Biancchi is soo going to want Shin's head for that XD**

**Klaudy Bear: thank you so much for reading!**

**For all those who follow, favorited, & reviewed, please continue to~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yaoi & Yuri

So it's been three whole days since onii-chan has seen Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Ok, I know for a fact that he enjoyed watching it, but, yes but, he has now locked both the only tv and the only computer in the entire household. That is messed up! So I've hacked both of them in less than 30 minutes, but onii-chan always seems to get home whenever I'm done hacking it. That is so unfair! This bastard can't keep me away from my yaoi!

When he got home, he pushed me out of the room where the computer is at. I don't think he watches porn, but in fact he watches yaoi without me! Watching yaoi together is an excellent way of spending time together. So anyhow, when he does that I use my super ninja skills to hide and watch, well at least hear, what ever he is watching. Also, I just hide in the closet and carefully open the door and take a peak. I notice two men, cough one on top and one on the bottom cough. Their faces flushed and moaning. Wow, I've turned him into one of us, a fujoshi! Well, he's a fudanshi to be precise... Oh mah gurd! This is so awesome! And then came the other day, apparently he now uses the manga websites to read yaoi. He is on there a lot...

Well back to the present, so for the past three days he has been watching yaoi. I'm proud of it, but I need to watch it as well without being in a stupid closet!

Shishishi~ Today Kyo said that he was going to "visit" Namichuu. I have plenty of time to hack the computer and see it. Yes! Thank you Primo for this chance you have given me! I shall not waste it.

I walk and get against a wall. Slowly tipi toeing to the room. At the same time I was sing the Pink Panther theme song. Slowly getting to the door. Our legal guardian was watching everything so she just sweat dropped and had her mouth agape. The news paper that was on her hand was slowly slipping out, while her purse was slipping from her hand's grasp. Wait! I feel judged! I stop, turn my head around and stare at her. There is this awkward staring competition. My blueish grey eyes meet hers behind those thick glasses. Both our eyes are round, like a child. Her auburn hair is tucked behind her ear but starts to come to her face again. I notice that her mouth is still slightly opened. Wow, she is an herbivore. Ugh, I have no time for this shit! So I do what any carnivore/omnivore does, I ignore the poor herbivore. For now. She seems to snap out of it, and turns around slowly and continues her business. Good, she doesn't bother me, I won't bother her. Simple enough.

Finally I get to the door. My hands are itching and sweaty. My forehead and face have little drops of sweat. I'm biting by lower lip and my eyes are widen. I slowly reach the door knob, moving my head backwards while biting my lip and having my eyes widen. My fingertips touch the door knob. I can feel its cold smoothness. Slowly the door is opened. It makes a little creak sound, and then bam! The door is closed again.

I turn around, "Ugh! Onii-chan! What was that for?!"

He simply stares at me. Ignoring my question. This punk! How dare he! I was about to say something until I notice a little drop of blood on his shirt. It's a small stain, and if you didn't stare at his shirt long enough, you wouldn't have notice it. I gulp. Make my hands into a fist and look at him.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" I ask keeping my gaze on him.

He turns around, "Chill, it's not even my blood."

My fist tighten, "Then whose is it?"

He stares at me and smiles, "An annoying herbivore"

I blink, "Etto, nande?"

He simply shrugs, "He refused to give me the position of the president for the disciplinary committee."

Once again, I blink, "So you use force?"

"That is correct."

"So are you the new president?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh, so um, that's his blood?"

"Oh for the love of, yes that's his blood!"

"Ugh! Don't snap at me, a simple yes could've done the trick."

Kyo grunts, " Ugh just shut up!"

I fold my arms and pout, "Keep being mean to me and I won't tell you about this yaoi anime I heard about."

His head turns to face me, his eyes full of interest, "What's its name?!"

I grunt, "As if I'm going to tell you."

Kyo gets on one knee, places his hands on my shoulders, and looks straight into my eyes. "Shin tell me it's name."

He really wants to know the name. Oh, oh, idea~ "I'll tell you if you let me watch it with you."

He shake his head. I frown before I say, "Then good luck finding that anime."

As I'm about to walk away, onii-chan stops me. He sighs, "Fine, you can watch it with me."

I smirk. Yes victory! "Hehe I beat you."

Kyo frowns, "You did not. I just simply gave you the opportunity to."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat."

He glares at me and once again, I squeak, "Just say the name already you stupid herbivore!"

Ignoring the fact that he just called me stupid and an herbivore, "It's called Haru Wo Daiteita. Honestly I'm quite surprised you haven't seen it."

He shrugs, "I haven't had enough time to search for many."

Yeah, of course he doesn't have enough time. I mean, he HAS been biting many people to death. Mostly gangsters and stupid delinquents. That's right, Kusakabe used to be the leader of this gang until onii-chan beat him. Since that day Kusakabe has devoted himself to onii-chan. Pfft, devoted, yaoi. Well onii-chan calls him Kusakabe Tetsuya while I call him Tetsu-nii. He is so awesome, Tetsu-nii I mean. Well, onii-chan is pretty great too, but Tetsu-nii bought me tickets to go to an anime convention and a brand new deck of Pokemon cards. Onii-chan is too cheap to do that. Thus the reason why we watch anime and read manga on a computer. Tetsu-nii is also the only person, besides myself, that knows about onii-chan being an otaku and fudanshi. Although, the part of onii-chan being a fujoshi, it was me who told him. Hehe, I'm so great.

We get to the room, onii-chan carefully puts the computer on the floor and starts to search. I get on my tummy and wait patiently while snuggling with a purple pillow. Once done and while the video is beginning to play, onii-chan gets into the same position I am. Unlike me, he snuggles with a black pillow. The video starts, and all of our attention goes towards it. After patiently waiting, it finally gets to THAT scene. Both our faces and ears are flushed a red much redder than Erza's scarlet hair. We both are grinning. Our eyes unable to leave the screen. A little bit of drool is hanging by our lower lips. Basically, we both have the same expression on. Ova 1 is finished and we move onto Ova 2. We carry the same expression when those scenes come up. Both of us, yes Kyo too, noticed that Iwaki-san was blushing during the exercise with Katou-san. He blushed during the sex! That means that Iwaki-san feels something for Katou-san! Eep, both of them are blushing! Ugh, they're so cute together.

The video is finally over, "Well that was great, huh onii-chan?"

Kyo only nods, "Now I know for a fact that you have the mind of someone older."

I freeze, "Huh?"

He looks at me and smiles, "It's quite obvious that any normal 3 year old would not stay quiet throughout the video." he stretches his hand and ruffles my hair, "A normal one would have asked what was going on."

I smile weakly, "Is that bad?"

"No, I would have been stuck explaining what was going on and what sex is. Also, I would have never wined up finding yaoi."

I giggle, "Yeah, yaoi is amazing."

* * *

Who knows how this happened but we went from yaoi to Attack on Titan. Both of us started to argue about the pairings. I'm a Ereri/Rieren fan (ErenXLevi/LeviXEren).While onii-chan is MikasaXEren fan. We argued over and over again because of that pairing. And in one point I mentioned YmirXChrista and onii-chan said that they were practically canon. Which, I believe, is true. Then we went to MikasaXSasha and MikasaXAnnie.

"There has to be a name for this." says onii-chan.

I nod, "It's called yuri."

He raises an eyebrow, "Have you watched it?"

I shake my head, "Only yaoi and shounen ai. Say, onii-chan, do you know the difference between the two? Yaoi and shounen ai?". I know the difference, I'm just wondering if onii-chan does.

He nods, oh, "Shounen ai is fluff, it's just hugs and kisses between the two boys. Yaoi is more than hugs and kisses, it has sexual scenes."

I clap, "Yes! You do know the difference! I'm so proud."

Kyo smiles, "Shut up.

I grin, "So should we watch yuri?"

He shrugs, "Sure."

We go to the yuri genre and find an anime. Sono Hanabira, it seems interesting. We play it and get into our tummy positions we were on when we watched Haru Wo Daiteita. It plays, we wait. A kiss scene happens and our, yes our, eyes pop out of our sockets. The kiss get more intense, our faces get red once again. We get to Reo and Mai's exercise scene and once again we start to grin and have little bit of drool on our bottom lip. This is immature but, nipple!

It's finally over. Smoke is coming out of both our ears. I turn to onii-chan, "T-That was interesting."

He turns to look at me, "Yeah."

I snap back to my senses. It time for the ultimate question, "So, which one do you like better, yaoi or yuri?"

Kyo blinks, then answers, "Yaoi."

I grin, yes he did not change sides! Mwuahahaha! Once a fujoshi, always a fujoshi. Nothing, not even yuri can change that. So ecchi, hentai, you can try, but you'll never change onii-chan! He WILL ALWAYS be fudanshi.

.

.

.

.

_Siblings can have bonding time by watching both yaoi and yuri. _

* * *

**Soo, how what do ya think? :D please review, favorite, & follow. Please continue to read~ Also the suggestions for pairings is still open. Yaoi, yuri, crack pairings are welcomed. So what's happening to you D18, 8059, 10051, R27, B26, XS fans?! **

**Here are the votes~**

**TsunaXshinzo: 3 votes**

**FranXshinzo: 3 votes**

**MukuroXshinzo: 4 votes**

**1827 HibariXtsuna: 3 votes**

**6996 MukuroXchrome: 1 vote**

**1896 HibariXchrome: 1 vote**

**Also, for Reborn X shinzo 1 vote (or at least I hope b/c that is so awesome I wish jezica-san isn't kidding)**

**Also for you 1827 fans, would you like it as 2718, as in Tsuna=seme (dominant) & Hibari=uke (recessive)? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, so bow down to her!**

**Sleepymangahead: Yess! Sheer power and brains! They would be the perfect world rulers **

**GreenDrkness: of course, Kyo will stay forever in the dark side! We have cookies & yaoi after all **

**girlhasnoaccount: Yes indeed. Kyo is such a great big brother XD**

**Sleepymangahead: Really? XD hahaha I'm psychic.**

**chibianimefan18: Shin was not expecting to get busted so early, but shit happens like accidentally saying the names XD yeah Kyo likes both yaoi & yuri. But, he likes yaoi more cuz he's awesome like that.**

**Thanks you, all of you! Please continue to read :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: OTP & Emotions

Today is the day! The day I rule over this shitty planet! Nah, today I go to the anime convention. Tetsu-nii, is coming with us~ By us I mean, me and onii-chan. Woot woot! I can't wait. Ok so we were awesome and we made Tetsu-nii watch the animes we watched. We also made him read the manga. That includes yaoi and yuri. At first he resisted but eventually he gave in. The question is how was he able to read/watch all that in a short period of time? Simple, he had a LOT of time. Kyo and I made sure about that.

I sit on a swing in the park. I should be going to daycare and all that stupid shit, but apparently I'm antisocial. My legal guardian worries that I spend too much time in a dark room using a computer and watching anime. I read! Well manga. But it's still reading! Anyhow, she called me antisocial which somewhat made Kyo angry. I don't mind really, she's just telling the truth. She even had the guts to also call Kyo antisocial. He would have bitten her to death but he isn't a rude child so he respected her opinion only because she threaten to take both the tv and computer away. They came to this agreement that I should go to the park every day and make friends. Psh as if. All this idiot herbivores are to stupid for my advance language and mind. Tch they're forcing me to do this. They're are time when this idiot older boys, who are at least two or three years older than me, try and pick a fight with me. How do I response? With difficult language and with my fists. Yeah, I beat them up. Onii-chan made such a fuss. He seemed so proud and delighted. Our legal guardian had no say about that, she just seemed disappointed. I'm pretty sure she wanted me to turn out not violent and social. It's sad, I burst her bubble.

Onii-chan and I had to wait for Tetsu-nii to finish watching all that. He finished in like about two months. That's great progress, no human being should have been able to do all that. The new anime/manga we saw/read: Cardcaptor Sakura, Yugi-oh, Kobato (against onii-chan's will), Inuyasha, Kimi ni todoke (also against his will), Loveless, Gravitation, Konya mo Nemurenai, Shoujo Sect, You are my love prize in viewfinder, Gakuen Alice, Super Lovers, The daily lives of highschool boys, Natsume Yujin-cho, 07 Ghost, Karneval, Magi, Anohana: That flower we saw that day (made both of us sniff), Letter Bee, Clanned, and last but not least Elfen lied (against my will, I don't like that much gore). We were able to creat so many couples out of this shows. My otp's are: NatsumeXMikan, IkutoXAmu, KukaiXUtau, FujimotoXKobato, Usagi-sanXMisaki, NowakiXHiro-san, TakanoXOnodera, MiyagiXShinobu, YukinaXKisa, ToriXChiaki, SaruhikoXMisaki (K), EndoXRikiya, SasukeXNaruto, GinXHijikata, OkitaXKagura, RinXHaru, ReiXNagisa, GermanyXItalia, SpainXRomano, AbeXMihashi, InuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango, AllenXKanda (yes in that order), GrayXJuvia, NatsuXLucy, JellalXErza, GajeelXLevi, LeviXEren/ErenXLevi, YmirXChrista, AmericaXEngland/ FranceXEngland, SebastianXCiel, KazehayaXSawako, TomoyaXNagisa, KuramaXHiei, TakabaXAsami, SoubiXRitsuka, HaruXRen (Super Lovers), TouyaXYukito, and SyaoranXSakura. Onii-chan ships the exact couples as me except for one, RinXHaru. He ships MakotoXHaru. Whenever I say RinHaru, he says MakoHaru. Also, when I say Haru wants to swim with Rin, he says that Haru wants to swim with all his friends. Finally I say how Haru always crosses paths with Rin, he says that Makoto and Haru almost kissed. It was mouth to mouth, and they didn't even have lip contact! I say that, he says they almost did and did that ever happen to Rin and Haru. Ugh this punk! How dare he go against me. I swear, when I become world ruler I'll punish him by making the animators make a scene where Haru kisses Rin. Then we'll see who has the last laugh!

I patiently wait for Kyo to get out of school so we can meet up. I close my eyes and recall how in my previous life I would go to the park and play with my little brother Kevin. He was always so happy and smiling when he was with me. My mom was hardly home and so was my dad so I made it my job to look after him. Unlike me who had blonde hair, he had brown. He was a combination of both my parents. He had my dad's green eyes and my moms brown hair. I also was a compilation of them, having blonde hair and blue eyes. We were your typical family. Yeah right. There were rare times when all of us would eat together. I had an older brother, Keith. He was gay, my parents were furious, and kicked him out of the house. I tried my best to tell them that we don't choose the way we are born. That there is nothing wrong with loving someone from the same gender. Did that work? No. They're just so stubborn to realize that. I remember my brother completely, he had blond hair and green eyes. He was my idol because it takes a lot of guts to tell your whole family about your sexuality. He was brave, and he also had cancer. He wasn't supposed to live over five but he did. He was able to beat that cancer. Yet sadly, he committed suicide. My parents disowned him, they ignored him, they completely shunned him. I would sneak out of the house to speak to him and tell him about my day. He would also tell me about his. Apparently he was being harassed, he even lost his job. I don't know what actually drove him to do that but I cried. My parents acted as if he deserved that. They didn't even plan a funeral nor visit his grave. I was so angry that I decided to go visit his grave by myself on a bus. That day it was raining hard, pouring. The rode was nearly visible. Then something happened and we fell off the bridge. My hold world turned into darkness.

I saw that bright light, as well as my brother. He had his arms opened and I ran to him. When I reached him and was in his arms, he whispered "You still have a lot to see". I closed my eyes when he said that and when I opened them, I saw a younger Kyo.

"Shinzo-chan, are you alright?" says a voice.

I jump back into reality, noticing that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I wipe them off and turn around to see Tetsu-nii. I force a smile, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" he asks worriedly.

I nod, "Yes. Also, please don't tell onii-chan."

"Eh? Nande?"

"Cuz I don't want him to worry."

Tetsu-nii only stares but nods. I knew he would understand. Duh, he knows what's best for him. He is smart, not stupid. He knows that it is not wise to go against your future ruler.

* * *

We walk towards my house to go pick up onii-chan. There is this awkward silence.

"So um why were you crying?" asks Tetsu.

I look at him. Time to lie, "Because I was remembering when Nagisa died after giving birth to Ushio."

"Wow, spoiler alert!"

I giggle, "Sorry I didn't know you weren't that ahead."

He shrugs, "It's all right, now I know to have a box of tissues with me."

"Yup, you'll be prepared."

We see onii-chan outside the door. He groans, "What the hell took you herbivores that long?!"

I shrug, Tetsu answers, "Sorry Hibari-san, erm we got distracted by a puppy?"

Wow nice save. Onii-chan stares at us with a face 'do you think I'm that stupid?'. I decide to speak up, "Yeah, it was so cute with its little paws and little pink nose..."

"Whatever, lets just get going." says onii-chan clearly not buying it. Oh well, we tried.

We walk and finally reach the anime convention. There was this huge as line, I was ready to wait but onii-chan being a carnivore decided to use force/fear to get inside. There both of us, onii-chan and I, had our mouths opened, staring in awe. Tetsu looked like a parent happy for their children. There was so many things!

We used the money, that we um, got to buy a lot of things. We got the DVDs for Yu Yu Hakusho. We bought the manga for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, Konya Mo Nemurenai, and doujinshis for our favorite couples and merchandise of them. I got a Yugi-oh deck while onii-chan got a Happy plushie. We took the stuff out of the shelfs and Tetsu was behind us all the time and gave the money. He looked like our freaking mom! Thank you Tetsu!

We got plenty of stuff, DVDs, manga, plushies, trading cards, games, shirts, posters, and back bags. We were ready to leave until we saw them!

My eyes widen, I point to a stand "O-Onii-chan look!"

Kyo and Tetsu turn around. Kyo's eyes widen, "Holy shit! It's Hetalia's plushies."

I squeal, "Kyah~ they have all of them!"

"Yeah. Ah, they have Sweden!" says Kyo obviously excited.

We turn around to look at Tetsu. He smiles, "Go ahead, we have time."

Like happy children who just got told that our mom was going to buy us toys, we run to the stand. Again, by using force/fear we get there and start to get our plushies. Tetsu is smiling delightfully and hands the salesperson the money. I got a plushie of Japan, Italia, Germany, England, America, France, Spain, Romano, Russia, and China. Onii-chan got a plushie of Sweden, Hungary (cuz he says she is an awesome carnivore), Turkey, Greece, and Netherlands. Yeah, we left like happy children out from a candy store.

Tetsu said he was going to get us drinks so Kyo and I wait for him at the park. I turn around and see a woman with long brown hair, a man with blond hair, and a little boy with brown hair. I stare at them for a while. Then I realize that they were my family, my old family. I keep on staring, that's my family! That's my mommy, my daddy, and my little brother. They look so happy. That's right, we were all going to take a trip to Japan. My eyes start to get watery, they came here. I notice my mom's hair tied up with a blue ribbon. My blue ribbon. She has two ribbons on her wrist, white and green, and three on her bag strap, yellow, purple, and orange. My brother has a grey ribbon on his wrist and a red ribbon on his back bag. My dad has two ribbons on his wrist, indigo and fuchsia, and three on his back bag, salmon, black, and brown. All those are my ribbons. Finally I notice that all three of them have the same shirt. A shirt that Keith would always wear, his favorite shirt. A shirt that has a peace sign on the center. Yet their shirt, on the sleeves say Keith and Kate. This time tears do fall. They are wearing that and came in both our memories. I want to run towards them but my feet and body are frozen.

I want to feel their embrace and see them smile. I gulp and keep on staring. My cheeks turn rosy and more tears stream down.

"What's wrong Shin?" asks Kyo worried. He bents down to look at me, I turn my face towards him.

I shake my head, and smiling I answer "Nothing, I'm just happy."

I guess it's brothers instinct but Kyo grabs me and embraces me. Within his arms I cry. I hold him back, sniffing. The tears won't stop I'm happy yet sad. I'm happy because they're remembering us but sad because neither Keith or I are there with them. Today is a very special day.

.

.

.

_A family is always there for you. They should never be taken for granted because you never know when they will leave you. So cherish them, no matter what._

* * *

Omake:

The Jackson family came to Japan in order to fulfill there deceased daughter wish of visiting the country. They knew how much she loved anime and how much she knew about this place. The death of the daughter made the parents realize of their mistake of abandoning their oldest son. So in return, they wear their son's favorite shirt with both their names and their daughter's ribbon. They also decided to spend more time with the youngest son. Because they didn't want to loose him. After all, he was the only one they had left.

They where walking together until they saw a little girl. She had black hair and big round eyes. Her grayish-blue eyes were on them. She was gently smiling at them.

The mother could've sworn seeing her daughter's gentle smile. The father could've sworn he saw his daughter's naive, curious, innocent eyes. The son could've sworn he say his beloved big sister standing before him. All of them stared in awe. They did not know they had tears following down their eyes.

The girl looks both sad and happy, "You guys look sad. Would you like a hug?". A strange question to be asked, but they didn't care. They needed a reason to embrace each other.

All three of them nodded. For some reason they were not surprised when the little girl ran to them. They held each other, crying and smiling. All four of them felt another pair of arms wrapping them, the oldest son. Wether they knew it or not, the parents and youngest son had been reunited with their older son/brother and daughter/sister.

Behind the scene was a boy. At the age of 12 looking at them. He had black hair and intimidating sharp grey-blue eyes. He was the little girl's older brother. Although he wanted to take his sister form those people, he didn't know why, but it felt good to see them together. It was as if they were finally reunited. He gently smiled at them. Now he understood. He looked at the older brother who in response looked at him smiling. The little girl's brother mouthed the Jackson's older son a 'Thank you.'.

The older son nodded, and said "Take good care of our little sister."

* * *

**Woohoo, I updated. So what do you guys think? Review, follow, and favorite please. Feel free to ask any questions. Also the pairing suggestions are still open :D yaoi, yuri, crack, & regular pairings are accepted. Feel free to vote twice or more for your favorite couple~**

**Votes for:**

**Mukuro: 7**

**Tsuna: 7**

**Fran: 6**

**Reborn: 3**

**Basil: 1**

**Bel: 1**

**Xanxus: 1**

**Byakuran: 1**

**1827 (HibariXTsuna): 4**

**1896 (HibariXChrome): 4**

**10069 (ByakuranXMukuro): 1**

**6996 (MukuroXChrome): 1**

**Wow, Mukuro and Tsu are tied.**

**Guest: The pineapple or tuna? Which indeed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano!**

** RikuNo: Pedos, it's such a funny word. It reminds me of the Spanish word for fart XD Yes, I'm Einstein reincarnated. As for where Tetsu gets his money, only Shin & Kyo know ;) Holy shit! A freaking threesome! O/./O**

**KateLabAnevia: Like I said, I'm psychic. Lol, it was just pure coincidence.**

** pinkus-pyon: Thank you!**

**GreenDrkness: Yes! The cookies always make them stay! Oh & your welcome ^^ some of them have actual hints of romance...**

**Coolkat88: An order of a tuna, might come right up.**

**Anello Della Campana: That's what the people want! A funny reaction of the skylark! But either way, the skylark is going to flip. There might be a dead tuna or pineapple up ahead.**

**mayumi: Bow down to yaoi peasants! **

**SleepyMangaHead: O.O we must meet! You must be my long lost twin! & afjsgfkje! Threesome 0/./0**

**Thank you all! I really hope you'll continue to like the story. Pleas fallow, favorite, & review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sports

After that heart warming experience, things with onii-chan have been the same. We still watch/read yaoi together. Tetsu was wondering why the fudge I had my eyes swollen and red. Kyo's response, "She was playing in the sandbox and the sand got into her eyes". No offense Tetsu, but that's a good excuse/lie. Tetsu only nodded in understanding; which clearly means that when he was younger, something like that happened to him. The world may never know...

One thing that did occur after the convention was that onii-chan had a talk with me. And no, it wasn't THAT TALK, I watch yaoi and yuri, I don't think I need THAT TALK. Well anyhow, we had this strange talk about what should I do if the world get ruled by titans. He asked be a bunch of strange questions on who should I count more on, him or Levi? So I had a tough time choosing so I said Eren. Kyo glared and said that he wasn't part of the people to count on. I told him that I choose Eren because he was humanity's hope, and that he should leave me alone. This punk responded by "I asked you a question you herbivore! Answer it now! I don't give a damn if Eren is humanity's hope!". Ugh this rude little shit. So we got into an argument, then I turned the tables. It was my turn to ask him stuff! I asked him who would he choose to be with, Sweden or me? This little shit said Sweden. I was left in ewe. This punk! How dare he choose Sweden over his adorable, soon to be world ruler!

I was enraged. So what do I do? I threaten him that I would destroy his Sweden plushie. Does it work? No. He glares at me, says his famous catch phrase and pulls out his tonfa. I gulp, and feel as if I were two inches tall. Well then, now we know who is the bully. Cough, Kyoya, cough. I stared at my feet, Kyo sighed. Something is bothering him, I thought.

He breaks the silence. Hearing every word he said, makes me unable to take my eyes off of him. He explained to me how he knows everything. Warm tears streamed down my face falling an the ground, I had my mouth open. My eyes couldn't leave him. He talked and talked, having the same gentle look every time. He seemed sweet, and as if time had got to him and he became more mature. He spoke softly but steady. He told me of how he saw Keith. Upon hearing that name, I began to sob.

I found myself wrapped within Kyo's arms. Him humming softly. A song that that person would often sing to him. The same question repeats in my head. How did he know? How was he able to see Keith? I grab him and tears fall even more. My cheeks get rosy and my nose starts to run. Gross, buggers.

He gently whispers, "What was your name?"

I close my eyes and softly say, "Kate. Kate Jackson."

He hugs me tighter. I silently cry within his grasp.

* * *

A small smile curls up my lips. Ah, today is a nice day. I look up at the very blue sky. Clouds are scattered everywhere. The birds are chirping and flying. The tree's crown is very green. The wind is gently blowing. Giving such a nice breeze. Some white butterflies are passing by. Flapping their majestic wings. The sun's light is very warm. It is extremely beautiful to gaze at. I somewhat did stare at the sun, but after some seconds, my eyes burned. I sit alone at a swing. Many children are playing either in the sandbox or at the slides. I'm basically contemplating life right now. But really?! Must it be necessary for me to come to the sticken park everyday and try to make friends?! All this brats here are either annoying or plain stupid. Ugh, why must I be such an advance carnivore?

I sit quietly, many kids, especially boys, are avoiding me. Ok, so maybe beating up this boys for trying to bully me wasn't such a good idea. Their parents glared at me but stopped after seeing Kyo. Anyhow, because I beat up boys who are older than me, many kids now both respect me and fear me. Meh, I don't care. I'm like Kyo now! Kinda. Well to be precise, I will want a friend other than Tetsu and onii-chan, but right now all I need is food, anime, manga, onii-chan, my plushies, Tetsu, and yaoi. I may or may not have a problem with yaoi. All I can say, is that yaoi is amazing! When I become world ruler, I'll make sure that they have more yaoi manga made. Maybe have them have a strong, cold, silent uke. Or a strong, possessive, kind seme. Hehehe, it's kinda like Kurama and Hiei, except Kurama isn't possessive. Or is he?

I stare at the ground and someone yells. I don't know who so I look up only to find a baseball coming my direction. I flinch, use my cat like reflexes, and dodge it. I fall on my knees and see the ball hit a tree. A guy, tall if you ask me, comes toward me. He has spiky black hair and almond colored eyes. He is smiling at me, I have to admit he looks, well, hot. He seems familiar...

He stretches his hand, "Are you alright kid?"

I blink and narrow my eyes, "I would have been if someone didn't throw a baseball at my direction."

He laughs, that laugh seems familiar, "Aren't you a smart mouthed kid."

I shrug, "I prefer the terms sassy."

His smile grows even wider an he bursts out laughing. I glare at him and he stops. I glare at him, "I can see your shoulders shaking!"

He stays still for a bit but continues to laugh, "I'm sorry kid, but that was great."

"How?"

"Well, instead you considered yourself sassy than smart mouthed."

I shrug, "Yeah, I'm not that nor rude, just sassy."

His smile gets brighter. Holy shit! I'm seeing an angel! "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and you?"

My eyes widen. Holy shit! It's Yamamoto! He still looks hot! I'm gonna Harlem shake off a cliff now~ "Shinzo. Hibari Shinzo" I smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Takeshi-nii~"

Like civilized people, we bro fist. Hand shaking is so last year.

He runs to go get the ball, I stay behind and stare. Gosh, this is such a great day! Kyah~ I just met Yamamoto. Ugh, the things I would do to that boy. A perverted grin comes across my face. No! Hold it together Shin! You cannot cheat on the tuna or pineapple. Besides~ The baseball freak belongs to the octopus~ 8059. I snap out of my yaoi pairings after noticing Take coming towards me, waving his hand. I squeal, and act cool.

"Sup." I say.

"Yo. So anyhow would you like to play baseball with me?" he asks with his angelic smile.

"No thanks."

He frowns, "Well it's not like I wanted you to."

I look at him, is he trying to be sassy? This boy has it wrong, "Then why'd you ask?" he blushes, hehehe, I was correct. I sigh, "Sorry Takeshi-nii, of course I would like to play!"

His frown turns upside down, "Great! And um, hehe, I guess that only you can do sass."

I smile at him, "Nonsense my child, anyone can do sass. You just need practice."

He laughs. Of course his laugh was familiar! It's the same cute, carefree laugh.

"So who are we playing with?"

"Huh? Oh, we are playing with those boys and their little brothers." says Take pointing at the direction of a field.

I see six boys. Three looking like Take's age, and three looking a bit older than me. Screw the other boys, I know those three. One was stocky with pink cheeks, the other one full of freckles, and lastly that one with green eyes. I narrow my eyes, those are the punks who tried to bully me! Those are the punks I beat up~

"Oh this is going to be fun." I say, earning a look of confusion from Takeshi.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a school, a middle school a twelve year old boy was setting discipline. He was beating up those who he considered annoying herbivores and those who broke the schools rules. He needed to set make Namichuu a good, peaceful school. As the new president of the disciplinary committee, he had to enforce the law. Every student, staff, and townspeople knew about him. They feared him. They feared the boy named Hibari Kyoya.

Only two did not fear him. His beloved little sister and the vice president of the committee. They knew about another side that many people would not have known or believed.

Kyoya stares at the sky and sighs, "I want to read more yaoi."

Yes, the fierce head, was a fudanshi. He was an otaku. A side that only the vice president, little sister, and guardian knew.

* * *

The three bullies started to tremble. Oh what a sight it was. I mentally giggled. I felt like saying 'Yes fear me! Fear your future ruler!'. But I did not. The older boys asked what was wrong to their little brothers. They stuttered and pointed at me. I smile sweetly at them which only made them tremble more. Takeshi looked very confused, so did the older boys.

So two of bullies, the stocky one and freckled one screamed, kept pointing, and ran. The others, except for one, were left bewildered. They had no idea~

"Come on people lets play!" I say.

The green eyed boy stopped shaking, "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see your lovely face." I say. All of the boys, except Takeshi, looked bewildered. Takeshi's smile grew once again wider.

I can tell the green eyed boy looks taken back, confused, and flushed. I sigh, "It's called being sarcastic dipshit. I didn't meant it."

This time all of them are shocked. That's right, only Tetsu, onii-chan, and our guardian know I curse.

"It's not a big deal. I was going to curse sooner or later." I say looking bored.

"But, it wasn't suppose to be sooner." says Take.

I facepalm, "Kids curse! They just don't say it in front of others! They curse with their friends or when playing a game and they're loosing! Stop acting as if I committed a crime!"

The green eyed boy closes his mouth, "So you're here to play with us?"

I groan, "No shit Sherlock."

"Hey! Don't use sass on me!" says the green eyed boy.

I roll my eyes, "I'm surprised you know what sass is. I guess you're not as stupid as you seem. You may even have the capacity of a living organism."

He looked angry. The older boys, even his brother, laughed. Takeshi ruffled the green eyed boy's hair "Ok, let's go play. Come on Shinzo."

I follow him. We start to play. Obviously I'm with Take and his team which consists of him, the green eyed boy, who's name is Daisuke, and myself. We play and instantly get the lead. It's quite hard playing with six people. We had to improve. I was put up as the pitcher, while the opposite team was on the base. There was no catcher or outfielders.

I was able to strike out my two team members. That was sad. So then we switched. I became like Mihashi and refused to give up the pitcher position. So we all had to play for ourselves. Not that I really minded.

It was getting late, and the only one who was able to hit the balls I pitched was Takeshi and Daisuke. The rest failed miserably. Heck Daisuke was only able to hit one time while Takeshi hit two times. We called it a day. But before they could leave, I got on my knees and apologized to Daisuke. I explained to everyone what I did. Daisuke's brother and the brothers of tho two other boys looked furious. Takeshi was trying to calm them down. I stayed on my knees expecting not to be forgiven but Daisuke told me to get up. I looked at him and he was blushing, scratching his cheek. He said he and his friends deserved it. Well, the are seven years old, they thought they could handle everything. He said he should be the one apologizing and that all was forgiven. Wow, this kid is very mature for his age. The older boys seemed more appeased now. I smile because I'm really happy. When I open my eyes, only God knows why I close them when I smile, and see that Daisuke and Takeshi are blushing.

Takeshi and Daisuke walk me near the house. I bow and turn.

"You should really play baseball!" says Take.

I look at him, "Me?"

"Yeah! You and Daisuke! Both of you are great!"

I smile, "I'll think about it. Goodnight Takeshi-nii, Dai-chan."

Dai-chan blushes, and Take grins. Both of them say in unison, "Night Shinzo. Let's play again."

I nod and walk away. Playing baseball, well I certainly never thought of that. My cheeks turn red and I smile, I just made friends. I run to the house. I can't wait till I tell onii-chan!

* * *

As Yamamoto Takeshi was walking his friend's little brother home, he asked, "You like her don't you?"

The little boy, Daisuke, stops, his eyes widen and face reddens, "Wah?! Nii-san how can you say that?!"

Takeshi grins a toothy grin, "She is cute."

"She's three!"

Takeshi shrugs, "I heard many girls talk how when it came to love age didn't matter."

The little boy flushes an even redder color. The older boy smirks. Yeah, he thought, Shinzo was cute. He also thought, she's a great pitcher; she seems really smart for her age, and hopefully she'll continue to play. Takeshi's mind was always in baseball, but for once it was on something else. He smiled at himself, looked at the little boy and mouthed 'Im rooting for you'. Takeshi clearly noticed that the Daisuke's ears were also red, so he looked at the orange sky and smiled.

* * *

I ran inside and slammed onii-chan's door open. He stares at me. Oh? He was rewatching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

He glares, "What took you so long?!"

For the first time his glared do not intimidate me, "I made friends!"

His eyes wide and he smiles, "That's good. What's their names?"

I smile proudly, "Takeshi and Daisuke!"

His eyes widen, "They're boys?"

"Yeah!"

A murderous aura surrounds him. His bangs cover his eyes, "Did they do anything to you?!"

I blink, "We played baseball."

He gets up, "If they fucking touched you I'll kill them!"

I start to panic, "Erm, we just played baseball! Dai-chan and Takeshi-nii were in my team!"

"Dai-chan?!"

Shit! "O-Onii-chan, calm down. Dai-ch erm, Daisuke is just a friend."

He grabs his tonfas, "I'll fucking kill him!"

.

.

.

_The best thing a human can do is forgive._

* * *

Omake~

After calming down her older brother, Kyoya, Shinzo sat with him eating a chocolate chip cookie. They said nothing. Just enjoyed their cookie.

Shinzo decide to break the silence, "Onii-chan, I'm going to play baseball."

Kyoya puts his cookie down and looks at her, "Really? Why?"

"Cuz I had fun playing it with Dai-chan and Takeshi-nii."

Kyoya's face darkened upon hearing of this so called Dai-chan. About Takeshi he didn't care, but this Dai-chan was clearly a pet name. Something girls gave to the boys they liked or date. This Dai-chan made him angry.

"Yeah, I'll be the disciplinary committee president when I enter middle school and still play baseball!" says Shinzo.

Upon hearing that, his eyes soften, "Yeah."

They continued to discuss about girls baseball teams near by. Eating their cookies and drinking their milk that was brought to them. Today was a good day.

* * *

**Woohoo done :D sorry I didn't update, I have a lot of homework so I may not be able to update till October. But I'll try to update more often so please be patient. I decided to end the suggestions at chapter 10. Well any pairing, yaoi, yuri, crack, are welcomed~ **

**Votes for:**

**Tsuna: 13**

**Mukuro: 10**

**Fran: 9**

**Reborn: 6**

**Basil: 2**

**Byakuran: 1**

**Bel: 1**

**Xanxus: 1**

**1827: 8**

**1896: 4**

**BasilXChrome: 3**

**6918: 4 (69=uke or seme?)**

**10069: 2**

**6996: 2**

**182769 (threesome): 1**

**1001869 (threesome): 1**

**1827Shinzo (-.-'): 1**

**R27: 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the amazing Akira Amano!**

**God Of Cake: I like your username very much. *~***

**RecordingDreams: The pineapple is awesome indeed u.u**

**Killer Angel2: understand, but no promises **

**chibianimefan18: the skylark, really? -.-' I understand, but no promises **

**Anello Della Campana: Overprotective Kyoya is amazing~ TsuTsu? **

**cross-over-lover232: no promises dear child.**

**Lotori: I didn't except that pairing, it came by surprise u.u What made you laugh, the pairing or the lil face (-.-')? **

**GreenDrkness: Lol, Dai-chan is going to have it rough. Kyo wants to kill him, just imagine when he meets Shin's lover XD It's going to be epic, his face, and reply. **

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: The king of sass should be with the queen of sass XD**

**RikuNo: yes of course, feel free to vote more than once**

**Tsuna 143: lol you seem very hyper, did you eat chocolate?**

**Thanks to all of you who continue to read! Please continue to follow, favorite, and review :) Also, please give a review of the story not just about the pairings thou would like.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting

The sky is surrounded by dark clouds. Making its beautiful radiant blue color unseen. Even the extreme yellow sun is unseen. Some may say its gloomy, but I enjoy it. A nice cold breeze touches my rosy cheeks. The wind blows my hair back, my short hair that is. I wanted it to be in pineapple cut, but onii-chan said no. He said he will not be seen with me with that hairstyle. That rude bastard!

I run to third base. Almost there! Dai-chan is on second base, I look at him and he looks at me. His green eyes look fierce. I smile, he truly is passionate for baseball. I look around to see the opposing team. I smirk, they really thought I wasn't going to make it, that I'm slow because I have short legs. Well now we see who got the last laugh. Those dirty assholes that's what they get for underestimating a Hibari. The batter goes up, he swings and he misses. He goes again, he misses. I try to move from the base, slowly sliding. The pitcher throws the ball, the batter swings but he misses. Shit! That's three strikeouts! We're tied!

Today started like any other day, I went to the park. I saw Dai-chan and he said he was going to play some baseball with some kids. They made a team of six while his team only had five, they needed one more. I wanted to take pity on the poor child and volunteer myself. Yet, I was awesome and waited for him to invite me himself. I believe that it should be the guy to ask the girl out. If I said that to onii-chan, he would flip. Two days ago, when I told him about Take-nii and Dai-chan, he flipped. He was more concerned about Dai-chan more than Takeshi. I explained to him that Dai was just a friend, just a wittle puppy. Did he believe me? No. He was mad, our guardian, Ayame, tried her best to calm him down. He didn't, he was overreacting... So what do we do? We found him a new yaoi manga to read, Elektel Delusion. That calmed him down, for now...

I feel sweaty, and flip my bangs back "I'm such a sexy bitch."

Dai stares at me, "Don't you mean beast?"

"No. I clearly said bitch."

He continues to stare, "What's wrong with you?"

I shrug, "The real question is what isn't wrong with me."

He rolls his eyes, "You are so strange."

I gasp, "How dare you call your future ruler strange!"

"Well you are! Who can understand you?"

I cross my arms, "Only awesome people can understand me."

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Oh! My parents want to meet you."

I stare at him, "Um, don't they know me already? I mean, I DID beat you up."

Dai shrugs, "I convinced them to give you another chance or else they wouldn't let me hang with you."

I smile. Gosh Daisuke can be very nice at times "All right, I'll tell Ayame."

"Ayame? Your guardian right? The one with the glasses, she pretty."

I nod and smirk, "Looks like Dai-chan has a little crush~"

Dai glares at me. I glare back. As if this herbivore is going to make me shrink. A drop rain falls on my hand. Huh? I look up and see droplets falling.

"Ah, it's raining." says Dai.

I look at him, "Gee thanks for stating the obvious."

He glares at me and turns around. I sigh.

* * *

Daisuke's feelings were only obvious to his older brother and Yamamoto Takeshi. Shinzo had no idea._ I do like some one_, he thought,_ but it's not your guardian, it's you_. He wanted to tell her that but bit his tongue. Daisuke liked Shinzo, a three year old. Takeshi did tell him that when it came to love age doesn't matter, but liking a three year old made it feel wrong to him.

Meanwhile, hidden within trees was Takeshi. He stared at the two kids he wanted them to play baseball. He smiled at them. To him, they looked perfect. His smile grew wider, oh yes, Daisuke's feelings toward Shinzo was quite obvious. It was her who was oblivious to everything. The reason for that, she had only eyes for the tuna and pineapple.

"I'm rooting for you Daisuke," he said, "so go get her."

Unknown to Takeshi, there was someone else hidden. His bangs covered his eyes and he was gripping a pair of silver tonfas. A murderous aura surrounded him. It was Hibari Kyoya, the older brother of Shinzo. He stared at the two children, hate and dislikement towards Daisuke. How dare he be near my little sister, thought Kyoya. He was gritting his teeth. He disliked Daisuke very much. He thought that when his sister said she didn't know who to marry, a pineapple or a tuna, he thought she literally meant a pineapple and a tuna. So he wished for her to meet the fruit and fish soon. Unknown to him who she really meant...

* * *

I stare at Daisuke, he can be very sensitive at times. "Dai-chan~ Are you mad at Shinzo?"

He looks at me, "Don't talk in third person, it's creepy."

I smile, "Awww, come on, it's adorable."

"It is..." Dai blushes and looks at me, "E-Etto, that's not w-what I meant!"

I roll my eyes, "Sure or wasn't."

His face is completely flushed, "I'm serious Shinzo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat."

He groans, "I need to get going. They want to meet you later today ok? At 7 pm. Don't forget."

I wave my hand, "I won't. Have a safe trip."

He smiles at me, his green eyes looking beautiful, "I will. You too, have a safe trip."

He runs towards the distant. I'm left staring at him. His eyes just now looked amazing. I turn around and walk toward my house. My mind keeps going to Daisuke. How amazing he looks when he smiles, how his eyes seem to speak another language. That's right, green is my favorite color. Like Fran's eyes and hair, like Gokudera's eyes, Bianchi's eyes as well are green, Verde's hair is green too. I blush, Daisuke's eyes are a beautiful green too. Fran and Daisuke, they both have great green eyes. Well, Fran's is most like teal, but it's also beautiful. I stop for a minute and realize I've been thinking of Dai and Fran. Fran, my heart speeds up a bit. I admit, I do have a crush on Fran. So on Mukuro and Tsuna. But Fran, who doesn't like him? He can be very sarcastic... I feel my cheeks warm up, crap! Thinking of Fran, Mukuro, and Tsuna all together is not good for my health. Damn those boys.

I keep walking and bump into someone. I put my head up and see Kyo. He gives me my grey umbrella. I accept it. Is it strange that both of us have the exact umbrella color. I wonder why he hasn't asked where I was. I am wet after all. Ugh, I'm such a hoe. I look at Kyo, he seems to have a lot in his mind. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"I'm brinin' sexy back, them others don't know how to act." I stop an stare at onii-chan. He is looking away but I can see he is very tempted to sing Sexyback by Justin Timberlake with me. I look away and continue, "I think it's special what's behind your baack, so turn around I'll pick up the slack. Take it to the bridge..."

"Dirty baabe, you see this shackles I'm your slaaave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehaave, it's just that no one makes me feel this waaaay..." Yeah, Kyo jumped in alright.

During the entire way home we were singing that song, Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake is just another way for us siblings to bond.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_(Take em to the bridge!)_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take em to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_VIP!_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Let me see what ya twerkin' with_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Come here child_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them motherfuckers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for the things you lack_

_Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast_

_(Take em to the bridge!)_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take em to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_VIP!_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Let me see what ya twerkin' with_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips!_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Come here child!_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

_Uh_

_(Yes)_

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_You motherfuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl, better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_(Take em to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_VIP!_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Let me see what ya twerkin' with_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Look at those hips_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_You make me smile_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Come here child_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_(Go head be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on_

_You ready?_

_(Yes)_

_You ready?_

_(Yes)_

_(Yes)_

We finally arrive home, done singing that song. Kyah~ Onii-chan has such an amazing voice. I felt the urge to stop singing and just let onii-chan sing. Oh, oh! I have another song~

"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna have boobies..." I can't go on cuz I feel a menacing aura.

"Don't sing that."

I turn to the cause, onii-chan. I pout, "Come on, it's just a lyric. Besides all little girls want to have boobies."

He groans, "Well I think your better off flat chested, that way you will not attract any perverts."

I smile, "If I don't have boobs I'll probably have an ass. I'll still attract perverts."

"If you do I'll kill them!" says onii-chan holding his fist up triumph fully, "I'll get a member of the disciplinary committee to take care of the body."

I sweat drop, "Aren't you over using your power?"

He shrugs, "They're just brainless herbivores, only an idiot wouldn't take advantage of that."

Clearly I won't get anywhere with this conversation, I decide not to continue. We walk towards Ayame's studio. She makes designs for kimonos and also make them. I had to convince onii-chan to come with me. I needed her full support on telling Kyo about our meeting with the Nuresoko's, aka Dai-chan's parents.

We walk in and see a beautiful black kimono with red leafs on it. Wow it looks purtty, I think. Ayame looks up and smiles sweetly. Oh yeah, Kyoya is always the one to try on the kimonos she makes. Apparently I don't have a figure to full it. And apparently Kyo does. I'm sure Dino knows exactly how big Kyoya is... D18, they were, no, are my otp. 6927 is also one of them. So is XS, 10051, and B26. 8059 is amazing too~ I sigh, would it be a crime to try and set them up?

Kyo comes out wearing the kimono. I have to admit, it looks really good on him. He kinda looks like a girl. I smirk, this could be perfect black male. Fufufu~ Very perfect. Yay~ Ayame has a camera in here. I try to reach it.

"Don't even think about it Shin!" yells Kyo. Ayame turns around and sighs.

"Aww come on, you look very pretty," I say, "this must be memorized"

He glare at me, "I know your intentions, take a picture and I'll make sure you won't live another day."

I stick my tongue out at him, "As if you can do anything to me..."

"Wanna bet?"

My eyebrow twitches. Shit. Slowly, I shake my head. He smirks, I sigh. "Anyhow Dai-ch erm Daisuke, wants us to go visit his parents."

I get two very different reactions. Kyo's face darkens while Ayame's brightens. She smiles "Sure, we ALL ARE GOING AND WE ARE GOING TO BE ON OUR BEST BEHAVIOR." At that part, she looks at Kyo.

When we got home it was three. It took us four hours to exactly convince Kyoya to come with us. It is time, dun dun dun! I'm forced to wear a yellow long sleeved dress and pink boots. My hair was neatly groomed. Gross, I hate dresses. Hated them in my other life and still continue to hate them. Ayame threatened me. She said if I didn't wear the dress she will make your I will be unable to get to my anime. She threatens onii-chan by saying that he will never get to his yaoi. I have a secret yaoi stash, almost positive that both of them know about it and its whereabouts. So if she does take the yaoi, I will too be in a crises. We are walking down the street. Ayame wearing a red dress with a black sweater and black flats. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Kyo is well, wearing his school uniform. I swear, it's like he lives in that thing! I sigh, looking up at the still grey sky.

"Please Primo, let this meeting not be awkward! I beg of you!" I say in pleading manner. Thankfully, no one hear me. I think. Well if the did, they pretended that they didn't hear.

We arrive at the Nuresoko's house. They so not kindly greet us. We go to the kitchen and are served rice, fish, and porridge. Wow, some meal. Daisuke comes and greets me but squeaks thanks to onii-chan's soul devouring glare. I smile weakly at him. Wow, Dai's squeak sounded very girly and cute...

We sit and instantly there is this awkward silence. Kyo is glaring at Daisuke, Ayame is trying to start a conversation with the Nuresoko. While I'm trying my very best to act normal, keep Kyo calm and not say any rude comments. This is so awkward! All you can hear is chewing, chopsticks moving, and the cups moving too. Heck even the gulping of the juice we were given was also heard. By the way, I'm to amazing to use a spoon for my age, I use chopsticks.

* * *

Within the awkward silence the three Hibari's were thinking different things. Shinzo was thinking, _oh please let them accept me so I can still hang out with Dai-chan, I still want to be friends_! The guardian thought, _oh please let we get accepted by them, I can't have her be antisocial like her brother and please let HIM ACCEPT Daisuke_! Finally it is Kyoya's turn, he was gripping his fifth pair if chopstick very tightly.

Gritting his teeth he thought while looking at Daisuke,_ I don't like you, I despise you! Stay away from Shinzo, _he continue to think_, I will kill you! _

Some say that Kyoya was too overprotective of Shinzo, they are correct. But the Shinzo doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

The awkward silence continues. Until Dai-chan's mom breaks it, "So why do you still want to be friends with her Daisuke?"

"Mom!" says an irritated Dai-chan.

I gulp and answer, "Well I want I continue to be friends with him because I was wrong. He isn't a jerk, he is a really nice person to hang out with."

His mom's eyes narrow, "You should've given him a chance before instead of beating him up."

I look at my lap, "I know."

"Do you honestly believe me and my husband are going to let Daisuke hang out with you after what you did?!" she says in a venomous tone.

"I'm sorry." I whisper silently.

This time Kyo gets up and glares at them, "Look, she already apologized, and he forgave her!"

I look up, "Onii-chan..."

Dai's mom grits her teeth, "Asking for forgiveness isn't that easy!"

Kyo crosses his arms, "Than your just someone who can't move on from the past."

Once again there is the silence. Ayame and I look at Kyo surprised. We honestly thought he was going to be happy that Dai's mom wouldn't let me hang out with him. Guess we were wrong.

This time Dai's dad speaks up, "Listen here young man! You don't know what..."

"Oh but I do sir, my imouto asked for forgiveness and HE, your son, forgave her! It's very simple but of course simple things to you people needs to be drawn a picture with sticks and rocks to understand." finishes Kyo.

This time Ayame speaks up, "Kyo is right. Daisuke forgave Shin, there is no need for them no to hang out."

"Well she beat up my boy!" says Dai's mom.

I had enough. I stand up and bow. This conversation is going no where! I sigh, "I understand. I will no longer hang out with Daisuke."

"Good. Now leave!" responds Dai's mom.

"Mom!" yells Dai-chan.

"What?!"

"I will not let you kick out and keep me from hanging out with the girls I like!" Dai realizes what he said and blushes, even his ears are red.

Dai's parents look shocked. Ayame is also shocked yet there is this hint of pride. Daisuke's older brother has a grin on his face. Onii-change has a murderous aura, he is so going to bite someone to death.

I smile, "I like you too Dai-chan! Your my best friend!"

Upon hearing this, Daisuke's red face pales. His brother's grin fades away. Everyone else, except Kyo, sweats drop. Kyo still has a killing intent.

I shake my head, "We can still hang out right?"

Dai comes back to the world and nods, "Yeah."

"Will your parents mind?"

He smiles, "Nah, ignore them."

I smile, "Forbidden friendship~ I like it."

He is about to say something but he begins to tremble. Right, Kyo's killing intent is still here. I sweat drop and say goodbye to my fellow peep.

We get out and I hold hands with Kyo. We pass a block and he talks, "You knew about his feeling towards you, didn't you?"

I smile, "I do only like him as a friend."

He rolls his eyes, "He isn't going to give up."

I keep looking at the ground, "I know. But my heart solely belongs to the tuna, pineapple, and frog."

"Frog?"

"Yes, the sarcastic frog."

Kyo rolls his eyes. I look at him and smile, "I love you onii-chan. Just like how I love Keith and Kevin. I love Ayame just like how I love my past parents."

Kyoya looks at me and smiles gently, "I love you too. I'm glad to have you as a sister."

This day was awkward. Yet, it ended great. Tsuna, Mukuro, and Fran, I can't wait till I meet you my precious.

* * *

At the Nuresoko's household, Daisuke was sulking on his bed. His older brother sat at one end.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah" replies Daisuke.

His older brother looks at the ceiling, "Don't give up, you can still change her mind."

Within hearing that, Daisuke head perks up, "Yeah!"

But can he really change her mind? Especially when her older brother would destroy him if he did anything funny to his little sister. She only has three boys in her mind now. The tenth boss of the Vongola family, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The intelligent illusionist, also the mist guardian of the tenth, Mukuro Rokudo. Finally the top magician of the Varia, the assassination group of the Vongola, Fran. Will Daisuke really change her mind?

.

.

.

_Friends are always there for you. True friends stick with you throughout. Fake friends abandon you when a crises. In the life time, both those type of friend will exist in your life._

* * *

**I should really be doing my homework, but oh well. Should Dai-chan be a candidate for Shin's love? You peeps know you can vote more than once for a pairing right? Yaoi, yuri, and crack pairings are accepted~ Oh yeah~ Question of the day. What's a Mary Sue and is Shin that? Please answer.**

**Votes **

**Mukuro: 14**

**Tsuna: 14**

**Fran: 12**

**Reborn: 7**

**Basil: 2**

**Bel: 1**

**Byakuran: 1**

**Xanxus: 1**

**1827: 9**

**1896: 4**

**6996: 4**

**6918: 4**

**BasilXChrome: 3**

**10069: 2**

**1001869: 1**

**182769: 1**

**R27: 1**

**1827Shinzo (-.-'): 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano!**

**Tsuna 143: I like your little tuna chant XD lol R27 is soo cute~ Wouldn't you agree?**

**RikuoNova: Your review didn't show up? Hmmm, strange. Wait, are you RikuNo? Yes! A XS and a D18 vote! Kyo-chan is so going to be in yandere mode when he finds out who Shin's lover is XD Its going to be more awesome when Shin/? get married and/or have a baby~**

**Rhyme: Lol, I can so imagine them together XD Mr. and Mrs. Froggy**

**Elga: Shin can make the tuna sweat while Kyo can make the tuna nervous. Pffftt, the tuna is going to have heart attack when he knows who Shinzo's older brother is.**

**79ice24: Love triangle~**

**chibianimefan18: Nah, your vote have not increased no need to worry~ When Kyo finds out who the frog, the tuna, and the pineapple are truly, there might be a funeral for the Vongola family to attend to u.u Who am I kidding, that will be the day Shin most fears and the most fun thing to write XD**

**RecordingDreams: Thats what I'm sayin! Kyo's recation would be hilarious if Shin was with the pineapple. The pineapple would most likely kiss Shin infront of Kyo or taunt him of how Shin loves him more than him (the skylark)**

**Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation: Nah, Dai-chan isn't cool enough to be Primo's reincarnation. Daisuke Namikawa is pretty awesome though. Whenever I hear his voice, I get an eargasm~ Do you get that too?**

**pinkus-pyon: Sí, nuestra querida piña necesita amor y cariño~ Another love triangle~**

**GreenDrkness: The canon will most likely start around the future arc or the Kokuyo arc. Lol, poor Dai-chan he will not succeed in wining Shin's heart. He'll most likely be Shin's maid of honor XD**

**Kate Lab Anevia: Its alright, ^^ you can vote how many times you want.**

**Just meh: Awesome username :3**

**deathmitress: Lol, Reborn and Shin, hmmmm, both can give the tuna a living hell~**

**Anello Della Campana: I feel very stupid for not knowing that**

**koreanlover21873: And the tuna fish gets another vote~**

**SleepyMangaHead: Wow, four love triangles O.o XD**

**God Of Cake: Wohoo! 6927 is your otp! Its going to be more awesome when all four plus Kyo meet XD And thanks, I like to consider myself crazy yet great :)**

**Cookie Cha: Tsuna is always with Kyo~ Well so is Dino ;)**

**Killer Angel2: Wow, you got to the point real fast O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Family Problem **

After the whole Dai-chan thing, onii-chan has not let me watch any yaoi. Not even yuri! That punk. How do I handle the situation? I tell Germany about my problems. He is a really good listener~ Oh Italia, he really is a good listener~ You found yourself a good one. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Psh, I have no need to be jelly, I have three wonderful choices myself. For instance, the tuna is kind and sweet and will most likely listen to my problems. The pineapple, will listen or ignore me. The frog, well, he will probably pretend to be interested in my problems and tune out my voice. Yeah, that seems like something Fran would do. Either way, they ARE listening to me. That's what every girl wants, someone to talk to. Like I said, Italia, you have chosen a good one. I look at my Germany plushie, dang son, you're so hot! Hehehe~ I can always fantasize about Germany and Italia getting married~ Its obvious who the seme is cough Germany cough. Oh my, Italia is sure going to have back problems~ He wont be able to sit or walk properly. Germany must've done it real rough. I may or may not have my Italia plushie kiss my Germany plushie. And onii-chan may or may have not seen me when I was doing that. He also didn't call a psychologist to come and talk to me. No, I don't have issues! Making two male plushies kiss each other is normal! For a fujoshi that is... Besides, Kyo did that too! He has action figures of Eren and Heichou, and I swear I saw them smooching! They were not possessed! Two hands were holding their heads! Those pale looking hands belong to Kyo! Therefor, he has no right to get me a psychologist! He, the one who beats up people because they are noisy, is the one who needs a psychologist. I'm sane! Well, there is also the time when I beat up three boys because they tried to pick on me. I sigh, I guess no one in the family is sane.

Ayame isn't sane. Oh hells nah. She gets all psycho when she sees dirt on the kitchen floor. She even beat up a poor cockroach with a wooden spoon. It was really disturbing to look at. I mean, the roach's blood was all over the counter. She got rid of the spoon, thank god. Then there was also the day a fly was on Kyo's rice bowl. She waved her hand so it can fly away. It did, thirteen times, but it still returned. She looked very annoyed. It was about to land on the plate when Ayame stabed it with her chop sticks. That shit was scary! Kyo was with me when that happened. He looked as scared and shocked as I did. Ayame turned around and sweetly smiled at us and fixed her glasses. Wow, her smile is just like Unohana's and Ichimaru's. That's very scary. No one should encounter such scariness. I shudder at the mere memory of that day. Gosh Ayame, you have serious issues. I mean, even Kyo wouldn't kill a fly or a roach like that. Kyo and I don't need the psychologist, its Ayame! I rub my eyebrow, all this gives me a head ache. I sigh, having my arms stretched out on my bed and looking at the ceiling isn't very fun.

I walk outside and don't find Kyo anywhere. Ayame has a bucket of water and some towels. I raise an eyebrow. What's going on? Is she helping deliver some kittens or something?

"Ayame-san, what's going on?" I ask.

She turns around to look at me and gives me a weak smile, "Kyo seems to have a fever."

I gasp and she chuckles. Holy mother of god! Kyoya is sick?! The world is going to end!

"So he didn't go to school?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "The nurse called me to go and pick him up."

"Is he ok?!" I blurt out.

Her smile disappears, "I, I don't know."

I stare at her, "What?!"

She sighs, puts the things down, and places her hand on my shoulder, "When Kyo was younger he had this strange sickness. He was five and his body felt like it was burning. The doctor said that some of his cells were being destroyed, his lungs and organs began to stop functioning, but somehow they started to again. Shin, he wasn't supposed to live after that day..."

My eyes widen. Keith. No! "Will he be alright?!"

She bites her lip, "I'm not sure, I called the doctor. I don't know if it's the same thing..."

I slap her hand off my shoulder an turn around. I run to Kyo's room. No! Death is the inevitable, but still, not yet. He lived the first time he got that illness so he should be alright, right? The body produces antibodies to protect it, the sickness should've been caught by them!

I stop running feeling my legs tremble. A terrible sickness can kill a person. It's a virus. Viruses have been known to take human lives. Will it do the same thing to Kyo? I shake my head. Kyo lives! He has to or why would he appear later on in the original story?! I clench my fist and swallow hard. He lives, I know it. He refuses to be bound down by things! He moves freely, without being tamed, that's why he's the cloud.

I go to his room and open the door. Kyo is on his bed, he seems to have a hard time breathing. His face looks paler than usual yet at the same time he has hints of purple and red. He is breathing with his mouth and I can see little droplets of sweat on his face. He looks so weak.

He slowly opens his eyes, little tears are at the corners, "Shin?"

I jump, "O-Onii-chan can I do anything for you?!"

He forces a weak smile, "Nah, I'm alright."

"Liar! I know you aren't! So let me do something for you..."

He tries to sit up but begins to cough. Ayame hurries inside with the bucket and towels. I notice what he coughs, blood. He is slightly trembling, and seems to be unable to sit up properly. He falls back on his back an Ayame puts a towel on his forehead. I stand there staring. Utterly shocked, unable to compose myself. How can I? I just saw the person who I believe can not be stopped by a sickness look weak. But he is human. I move towards them and grab Kyo's hand. Ayame stares at me for a bit then smiles. I grip Kyo's cold, pale hand. He tries to hold mine tighter as well but he has no strength.

"Don't let this stop you onii-chan!" I say. He turns his head and smiles a bit. Sure it's not his signature smirk, but it's pretty cute.

The door bell rings and Ayame goes to see who it is. Most likely the doctor person. Ugh, they're the spawns of evil! Those creeps! Touching people's body's. The pediatrician who are old men/women must be pedophiles! What better way to touch or be near children than being a pediatrician. Kyo is awesome, that creep must've known therefor came to the house. Well he has another thing coming, there is no way I'm leaving onii-chan alone with the creep. He/she will have to go through my dead body!

"Kyo, Shin, the doctor is here" says Ayame.

The creep comes inside. White coat, surgery mask, white gloves, and a brief case. I shudder, ugh this creep. He walks toward Kyoya and I glare at him. He slightly jumps, most likely taken back by my awesome glare.

Then someone else comes in. He is slender but you can tell he is muscular. His black hair is messy and in 'm' shape. His intimidating sharp brown eyes make me jump. God damn, he is fudging hot. Wait! I stare a bit longer. He looks like the older version of Kyo! Tall and lean. Wow.

"Kyo" he says. Dang son, that's some voice you have. It's just like Kyo's older voice but deeper. Where have you been all my life?

Kyo slowly opens his eyes. It's hard to tell but his face brightens, "Dad."

My eyes widen. That's our dad?! I smirk, so that's where Kyoya gets his good looks from~

"Hey, you look terrible.." says dad ruffling Kyo's hair.

Kyo smiles. It's not weak it's actually like a child's smile. Sweet, innocent and happy. This is the first time I've seen that smile. He must be very happy.

Dad looks at me and frowns, "What the hell are you?!"

I blink, "Excuse me bitch."

He snorts, "Your excused."

Oh hells nah, "Bitch, I'm Hibari Shinzo, Kyoya's awesome imotou!"

His eyes narrow, "You have no right to use that name..."

I stare at him, "Eh?"

Dad turns around to look at Ayame, "Get this brat out of here!"

Ayame bites her lip, "But onii-sama!"

"No buts! Take her out!" shouts dad.

Ayame tries to hold my hand but I don't let her. I stick out my middle finger, "What the hell man?! I'm his sister and I'm allowed to stay here if I want!"

He growls, "No you don't! Get the fuck out of here you stupid brat!"

I growl, "Bitch! Fuck off! I'm staying!"

Dad glares at me. I yelp. He has this murderous aura surrounding him, "You little bitch get out!"

I compose myself and hold the gaze, "Make me you bastard!"

A vein pops, "Listen here you slut get out!"

I snort, slut? Really. "Excuse you asshole, I'm still a virgin!"

Dad clenches his fist, Kyo looks worried and so does Ayame. The doctor is still letting all this sink in.

He calms down and stares at me, "That's right, your mom was the slut..."

I jump taken back a bit. Kyo holds dad's hand in a pleading manner. Ayame looks sad. I blink, "Eh?" what he said sinks in, "You!"

I don't get to finish because Ayame grabs me and takes me out. Before we leave the room I see the doctor unbuttoning Kyo's shirt. Ugh the pedophile! Dad, or should I say the asshole stands next to him holding his hand. I frown, what the hell is his problem?! How dare he call mom a slut. She was the kindest person ever! If it weren't for that man and what he did, Kyo wouldn't be so cold. I clench my fist, yes, it's all because of that man...

We get to the kitchen where Ayame sets me down. She looks sad. Her eyes don't look at me, they are on the floor.

"Why did he call ka-chan a slut?" I ask.

Ayame looks at me, her eyes still sad, "That's..."

She doesn't want to talk. "Ayame-san, tell me."

She bites her lip, "Yún, Kyo's dad, he left your mom for some business ten months before you were born."

I stare at her, "Ok. Continue."

"Your mom worked at Namichuu as a science teacher and in a laboratory two towns away. She had to subordinates that followed her everywhere. One of them was Noaki. He was always with your mom and she seemed to be happy with him than with Yún..."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she would always smile with him and not with Yún. Yún had left to go on a business. Your mom was here and with Noaki. Two months later she found out she was pregnant, with you. Your dad came back when she was nine months. He was furious, well because he had no memory of well, you know..."

My eyes move to the floor. "Yeah". That's why he called her slut...

Ayame lifts my chin up, "But, but, I think he was just tired..."

"Eh?"

"They had Kyo at a very young age. When your young you believe you're in love but later on that love fades. They where just a couple of crazy teens who had a kid at 16. Kyo was brought into this world with loving parents. That's why Yún cares for him a lot. You can almost call it a son-complex while Kyo himself almost has a father-complex."

I blink, "Why?"

She smiles, "Because he never actually let your mom hug him or kiss him goodnight. Only Yún could do that. When Kyo was in your moms womb, Yún would sing and read books. Yún adores Kyo. In fact, there was time when Yún would try to kiss your mom, Kyo would run and push her away. He would cling himself on Yún's leg. Kyo didn't like sharing his father."

"Oh. But why would he get tired?"

She sighs, "Because, Yún was always away making Suzume-nee angry. It wasn't a healthy relationship but they stayed together for Kyo. I believe that Yún was tired of pretending everything was alright when it wasn't."

"So he acted angry and filed for a divorce..."

Ayame nods, "Suzume-nee didn't get married to Noaki. She lived with him and that other man," she stops and stares, "do you remember."

"I remember a monster..."

"Oh. But I still believed that Yún and Suzume-nee still loved each other. When Yún would take Kyo he and Suzume would stare at each other. Their eyes would have a spark, a spark that only your mom would get when she was with Yún."

"But you said she looked happier with Noaki."

"She did, that was because he never left two or three months. She felt lonely. When she would see Yún, she would get this spark. A spark of romance, lust, and life. Yún would also get that..."

"Oh."

She looks at me and ruffles my hair, "I also know that he wanted to be with her again but didn't because he was afraid of hurting her. She also wanted to be back with him... Shin, I think you are his daughter. He is just too stubborn to admit it. There was a night, but he left your mom for her sake. She was always worrying about him, that's why he left."

I look at her, "That's selfish."

"I know. But Yún still loves your mom. I think he should be with someone else but he still hangs on to her memory," she smiles at me, "I saw them make out once."

"Oh?"

She chuckles, "It seemed so passionate and lustful. I couldn't look at them for a week. I got scarred for life."

I smile, "I can imagine that."

* * *

Ayame continued to tell me the story of their divorce and how it affected Kyoya. She said that Kyo wasn't fond of Noaki. She also told me that Kyoya called people herbivores and said his famous catch phrase because Yún would say it. Like father like son.

Yún means cloud in Chinese. Apparently Yún came from China at age nine to Japan for unknown reasons. Grandpa adopted him because Yún would fight and beat every single person he fought. He was a good martial artist. He was the one taught Kyo how to fight. Grandpa only had two daughters, mom and Ayame. He needed a male heir to the Hibari family. Since we come from a line of warriors. Yeah when Ayame started to talk about the family background I tuned out what she said. Anyhow, he brought Yún in and my mom and him didn't get along. He would call her 'Suzu-chan' which annoyed my mom. She hated being called that. According to Ayame, they started to get close when they fought together against a gang. Eventually they fell in love. Since Yún had the last name as well it was considered incest outside of the family. Yún and my mom where never related. My grandpa didn't seem to mind much but my grandma did. So instead of running away together, Yún got my mom pregnant. It would've been a disgrace for the family if she had a child when she wasn't married. So they got married. It's confusing and makes my head hurt.

Ayame also told me that whenever he had to leave he would make it up to my mom cough with sex cough. She wouldn't walk properly and at times couldn't get out of bed when he had to leave. Ayame knows this because my mom told her and she saw when mom wouldn't walk good. So he may or may not be my dad. A women in fact lasts ten month pregnant. It depends to be precise. So ha! Time to go find Yún~

I skip towards Kyo room. The creep doctor already left. I slowly open the door. Kyo's head is on Yún's lap, while he is playing with onii-chan's hair. Wow. In someways this would look like more than father-son bonding.

Yún notices me and gently places Kyo's head down. He comes out and stares at me.

"What?!"

I narrow my eyes, "Excuse me bastard, you should know some manners."

He rolls his eyes, "I do, but you're not worth them."

I growl, "Fuck you!"

He looks at me, "Fuck yourself."

"Yeah well I'll probably will considering the fact that onii-chan will scare off any boys that get near me!" I look at him and continue, "Besides, when was the last time you had sex?! You probably fuck yourself!"

He snorts, "Please little girl, every women I meet and that I want ends in my bed."

I roll my eyes, "Man whore..."

He shrugs, "We all have necessities."

"Only horny people do."

"Sure little girl, you'll end up horny once you hit puberty. Heck, I'm almost positive you are horny..."

I look at him, "Does the way I talk bother you?"

He looks taken back and stares at the wall, "No, your way to smart. I'd like to think its because you're Suzume's daughter but there is more to that."

I blink, "Do you know about me?"

He shrugs, "Kind of. Kyo told me."

"What?!"

"Calm your undeveloped tits, Kyo tells me everything. If it makes you feel any better it took me a week to get that from him."

"It doesn't. And the way you said that makes you seem like a perv."

He shrugs, "Good, because I wasn't intending to. What is said wasn't perverted its just that you are PERVERTED."

I glare at him, "Touché."

"He also told me about your little crushes."

"You mean the tuna, pineapple, and frog?"

"Duh. He may think you actually mean the actual fruit and animals but I know it's a nickname."

"You're smarter than you look."

A vein pops, "Of course, I'm not a stupid herbivore like you!"

"Sweetheart please, I'm a carnivore like onii-chan."

He looks at me with a serious face, "Kyo IS a carnivore, you are not."

"Why you little whore, we were actually having a good conversation here!"

"It wasn't good it was forced."

I sweat drop, "You my friend are just a bundle of joy."

"Don't call me friend, we aren't even acquaintances."

"Ok then. How bout baka-oyaji?"

"Not even. I'm not your father." he says looking at the ground.

"How do you know?"

"Suzume was with that assistance of hers, she looked happy. That's why..."

"That doesn't mean she had me with him. Of all the women you slept with did you love any of them?" I ask carefully.

He smiles. It's small but it looks sincere, "Suzume was the only one I love," he looks at me, "you aren't my daughter!"

I growl, "Bitch, your my daddy!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it!" I say.

"Fine, if you are my daughter I'll take you to Italy. If your not, you'll get out of Kyo's life!"

"Deal. Ah!"

"What?!"

I smirk, "If I'm your daughter you have to say 'Shinzo, I am your father'."

He stares at me, "Quoting Star Wars, you're definitely not my daughter..."

"Deal?"

He sighs, "Deal."

.

.

.

.

_Family, if you're weird it's because of them_.

* * *

**All right, what do ya think? Chap 10 is when I'll tell you peeps about the winning pair. Yaoi, yuri & crack pairings are welcomed. Feel free to vote as many times as you want~ Also, I'm going to be a bitch & not update until I have more reviews. Like maybe 120 or 200~ **

**Votes:**

**Tsuna: 24**

**Fran: 21**

**Mukuro: 20**

**Reborn: 9**

**Basil: 3**

**Byakuran: 2**

**Bel: 2**

**Xanxus: 1**

**1827: 14**

**6918: 7**

**6996: 5**

**1896: 4**

**10069: 3**

**BasilXChrome: 4**

**182769: 2**

**1001869: 2**

**1827Shin: 3**

**27Shin26: 2**

**27Shin69: 2**

**R27: 3**

**D18 (Yay!): 2**

**XS: 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the amazing Akira Amano! Herbivores, bow down to her!**

**cross-over-lover232: Wow ^.^' that is a lot of voting... Still appreciate it though~ Hahaha, continue to read pls~**

**Anello Della Campana: Lol, I've always wanted to say that in real live. Sadly, I am not a man :( Meh, I get so stupid & sad that I didn't know.**

**April Marciano: Lol, Mukuro is the only reason why I like pineapples ;) He is so awesome!**

**Starlight346: Even if Kyo & Shin didn't share the same father, they still come from the same mother. So they are siblings, half siblings though. But don't worry this chap will clear it up.**

**chibianimefan18: Ain't Shin a lucky lil bitch? She gets to go to Italy if she wins the deal, she has Hibari Kyoya as an older brother, and a hot guy as (maybe) a father.**

**koreanlover21873: I like how you said please. That is very polite of you :') Thank you. Lol, not many say please~**

**God Of Cake: I'm sorry you got confused. Yún was adopted & fell in love with Suzume (Kyo & Shin's mom) who was his adopted sister. They couldn't be together b/c they are siblings even though they do not share the same blood. So he got her pregnant & they had to get married. He had to leave her b/c of work but he really loved her. Hope that makes things clear. I will seriously laugh if Mukuro ends up winning. Fran, with him winning I will probably squeal...**

**Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: You got to the point fast u.u. Like the new name btw.**

**balabalanceh: Um, can you please verify what you are trying to say...**

**Guest/Mayumi: I was having** **a hard time with choosing if Kyo should have sang with Shin or not. My decision was made when I went into the bathroom...**

**Guest: Shin is great but we all know who will win in a battle between her & Reborn... The fudging hot curly sideburns Hitman~**

**shadow-binder: Thats why I dislike harem. It's always so hard to choose u.u. I feel your pain**

**Killer Angel2: You get to the point very fast.**

**KateLabAnevia: Do you roll on your bed whenever something cheesy happens or you see your fav character & hear their voice? B/c I do...**

**ice2794: Don't worry child, we all have problems u.u**

**GreenDrkness: It was quite fun to write about Yún & Shin. It's a love & hate relationship. Do not worry, Kyoya will not die**

**Joyce: XS is practically canon. 8059 is the best ship ever~ The two siblings fighting for the tuna, it's going to be a showdown of who knows more about anime. Anyone can win.**

**Guest 101: Thanks for reviewing~**

**Tsuna 143: Lol, R27 is very cute. Sigh, if only it were canon.**

**RikuNo: The fact that you voted for D18 makes me really happy. Lol, Tsuna the pedo.**

**rayko: Thanks for reviewing~**

**IA00: I've never actually seen Star Wars. I only know that quote & Yoda.**

**Dean's Dirty Little Secert: Hehehe, I like your username**

**Sparkily: The reason for that is b/c Kyo influences her very much. He wanted to watch it so she watched it with him. & I know, I was like this can't be the end! Hopefully it has enough views in Japan so it gets another season.**

**FangirlOfDoom: Thanks for the review to the extreme!**

**Saskicheez: Don't you wish to have all those plushies too?**

**Read & Review~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Booyah!

So waiting patiently at the house isn't as bad as one may think. Onii-chan is sitting in front of me. Dad is sitting right next to him. His eyes are closed and he has his arms crossed. I stare at him in awe. His beautiful long eyelashes shimmer with the light. Goddamn his hair is as black as my soul. He looks exactly like the future Kyo~ Who in their right mind would turn this hottie down?! A freaking dumbass. I mean this guy is a fucking god. He is tall, muscular, awesome brown eyes, and a voice that makes you melt. Kyah~ His voice is just like Kyo's. This thing called genetics is behind all this. Is it wrong to be fangirling over my own father? Yeah, but come on, who wouldn't fangirl over this fudging god?! If I weren't related to him and was older and hot I would, probably, sleep with him. Hmmm, he has a terrible attitude, but that's only with me…..

The door bell rings. All of our heads turn to that direction. Ow, I think I moved my head too fast. While I'm rubbing my neck Ayame goes and opens the door. A middle aged man comes in with, oh look at that, a brief case. He looks slightly jumpy. Most likely because Yún here is glaring at him. The poor man gulps, and beads of sweat come running down his forehead and bald head.

He gulps, opens the brief case. Takes out the document thingies, his hands are trembling, "Umm, Mr. Hibari Yún, Shinzo..." he stops there and tries to wipe his face with his sleeve.

Yún slams his hands on the table, "For the love of God! Just read the damn thing and let's get this over with!"

The poor man looks scared shitless. He adjusts his tie, his voice trembling too and he is also licking his lower lip, "Shinzo, s-s-she, she is, she IS your daughter!"

Everything goes silent, dad's face darkens. I sit up with my hands in the air and then I point at him, "Hah-hah! Say it!"

Yún grits his teeth, gets up and grabs the poor man by the collar. His eyes seriously look scary, "Asshole, you're lying! This stupid brat ain't mine!"

The poor man tries to defend himself, "N-No sir,there is no mistake!"

"How do I know you assholes didn't do anything to the result?!" says an angry Yún

"Well, you see sir, we had the test taken in twelve different locations and all came exactly the same..."

"Bullshit!"

"S-Sir, there is no mistake..." repeats the poor man. This is just sad, why can he just accept it?

"Face it tou-chan, I'm your daughter" I say crossing my arms.

Yún glares at me, "Quiet brat! This doesn't involve your stupid opinion."

My brow twitches, "Excuse me, that was not an opinion, its a fact!"

He doesn't respond. This time Kyo gets up, "Otou-san..."

Yún let's go of the bald guy. He turns to look at Kyo with sparkly eyes and a smile, "Yes Kyo-kun?"

Wow, I have no idea how to respond to that. Isn't this a bit strange? Yeah, dad definitely has a problem. Another family member that needs a psychologist. Isn't there a single relative that isn't that big of a psychopath or down right insane?!

"Otou-san, they have no reason to lie to us. Just accept the fact that Shin is your daughter." says Kyo in the most neutral tone.

"But..."

"No buts."

"But Kyo..."

"Otou-san, I said no buts."

Yún sighs in defeat. He pouts, that is the scariest thing I've encountered so far. This guy has serious issues. I mean, him pouting is kinda cute, but still! A grown man shouldn't be acting like a child! He has two fucking kids!

I begin to speak, "Daddy, it's time for you to say it~"

Yún glares at me, "As if."

I smile, "Onii-chan, what do you think of people who don't complete their deals?"

Kyo looks at me, "I think they are trash for saying something they won't do... Why?"

Yún pales and he looks dead. I smirk, "For no reason~"

Kyoya looks confused and raises an eyebrow. I just shrug. I turn to Yún who still looks dead. He snaps out of it. Glares at me and then looks at Kyoya. He sighs a very long sigh and his hair covers his eyes, "Shinzo, I am your father..."

Everyone stares. Its stays quiet. It's an awkward silence. We, even me, are still digesting what he just said. I burst into laughter and so does Ayame. Kyoya snickers in the background while the bald guy, who's name is still unknown and will always be, simply smiles.

Yún growls, "HERBIVORES! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BITE ALL OF YOU TO DEATH!"

After that we all stay quiet. Cutting our laughter and smiles in half. So this is were Kyoya gets his temper... How scary. I shudder by thinking if all of the Hibari's have this kind of temper. Gosh they are scary as fudge.

Ayame goes and walks the bald guy out of the house. I sit quietly because Kyo and dad went into the kitchen. They both come out. Kyo has a batch of cookies that seem to be out of the oven. Mmmm, smells good~

I grin, "Onii-chan! Did you make those cookies?"

He nods, "I left them in the oven a while ago, they're finally done."

Dad fangirls in the background, "Kyo makes the best cookies~"

Kyoya blushes and looks down. He puts the batch down on the table. He is still blushing, "You guys can get some cookies now."

On cue, not Yún and I get some cookies. Onii-chan makes the best lemon cookies ever! Ayame comes back and she also grabs a cookie. In a flash, there is only one cookie left. The three of us reach in to get it. Our hands touch, we look up, and we glare at each other. Bitches, this is my day! Take your stubby hands away from my cookie! I would really like to say that but, I'm competing against two skilled psychos. There is the possibility that I may loose a hand. Instead, sweet onii-chan gets the cookie and breaks it into four. One for him, for me, for dad, and for Ayame. We look at him with sparkling eyes. Holy crud, this guy is an angel~ Well, an angel AND a demon.

* * *

An hour passes and I tell Ayame about the other deal dad and I had. She tries to tell him to complete that deal because a promise is a promise. This punk answers by saying that it was not a promise but a deal. Ayame and I look at him with our mouths open. Then he has the nerve to tell us to keep our mouth shut or a fly will get in. Luckily for us, the angel came to our rescue. He told dad that it was the same thing. Dad responded with a simple ok. Then dad said he couldn't complete the deal because he had things to do. Kyoya's response, an 'oh'. And. A. Fucking. Most. Adorable. Puppy. Face. And. Eyes. That shit was the cutest thing ever. Ayame and I just stared at him in awe. Dad, well, he squealed. He hugged Kyo and kissed his cheek. Ayame and I sweat dropped. Her more than me. Kyo was blushing and had his eyes closed but still held dad.

Dad said yes, that's how we, me and him, are on a plane to Italy. I sit on the on middle seat an dad on the window seat. On the far edge was the stuff that we can bring aboard not at the storage place thing. Yún wanted to get first class but I told him no because it was to expensive. He smiled at me and said ok. He is taking me to Italy, that's pretty expensive if you ask me. Although, he said we were going to stay at someone's place. I think he said were his uncle was staying at.

"Are you nervous?" asks Yún.

I shake my head, "I'm excited!"

He smiles, "Kyo was like that too."

I blink, "Eeehh, where did you take him?"

"To China, England, France, and Italy once to meet Shūshu. Ah, the trip to China was so that he could meet Fùqīn." he responds.

"Etto, what does that mean?"

"Fùqīn means father and Shūshu means uncle," says Yún "although Shūshu isn't really my uncle, he is an old friend of Fùqīn."

"Oooh, am I going to meet them."

He smiles and ruffles my hair, "Shūshu yes, Fùqīn I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Patience young one."

I roll my eyes, "well, how do you say grandpa in Chinese?"

"Yéye, that's how."

I smile, "That's awesome tou-chan."

He smiles. The pilot starts to talk, "Passengers we will be living, turn off all electronics when I say. Do any calls now."

I grab the cellphone that Ayame handed to me. I start to dial.

"Mushi mushi, Shin, what is it?" asks Kyoya.

"Sup onii-chan~ How's life?" I ask.

"I found a anime to watch..."

"Oh? What is it called?"

"Darker than Black."

I blink, "Your going to watch it without me aren't you?"

"Yes. Oh and a yaoi anime too."

"What?! Tell me it's name onii-chan!"

"Ai No Kusabi~"

I sigh, "Onii-chan! Mou! How could you?!"

"Shut up, you watched Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi without me." responds Kyoya.

"Touché." I say.

"Oh, I'm also going to watch an American tv show called Supernatural."

"American? Will you understand?" I ask.

"Of course, I'm not stupid," there is a pause, "plus it has subtitles on it."

"Oh, ok. I'll watch it with you when I get back..."

"Passengers, it's time to turn off all electronics." says the pilot.

"Ah, onii-chan I have to go. Love ya~"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"When you're there I dare you to say pasta."

"Will d-" I don't get to finish because someone takes the phone. Cough dad cough.

"Goodbye Kyo-kun I love you~ I wish you were here instead~" says dad.

I glare at him. Kyo didn't come because he still need to conquer Namichuu. Dad hangs up, turns off the phone, and hands it to me.

"What?" he asks.

I sigh, "Nothing Fùqīn."

"Fùqīn?"

I blush and look away, "Yeah". Dad ruffles my hair.

A few hours pass and we are already flying. Yún is asleep. I try to sleep but the whole wind current things and the plane shaking makes me nervous.

It moves, I have my eyes close but I jump. '_Holy crap! Someone get me off this tin can of doom! I don't want to die, again!'_

_'What do you mean by again little one?'_

I jump, _'Shit, I'm hearing voices in my head. This time it isn't from Hetalia. Ayame is right I do need help!'_

_'You have not gone insane, answer the question!'_

_'Eep! Are you God or are you a second personality that wants to come out?'_

'_Kufufufu, little one what do you mean by again?_' says a voice again, it sound irritated~

I shoot my eyes open. Wait! That laugh, Mukuro! '_I died and got reborn. I don't want to die again in this life. It's that simple or are you stupid? Oh and I'm not deaf' _ I respond to him like that.

'_Kufufufufu, that's very rude of you little one. I asked again because you didn't respond.'_

'_Sure you did, I'm positive you kept asking because you love to hear your own voice'._ Can I say I'm extremely happy right now? His voice isn't as deep but I know it's him. There is one person that has that laugh, and that is Mukuro.

_'Kufufufu, you're very strange little one. I continued to ask only because it peeked my interest. But don't flatter yourself.'_

My eyebrow twitches, _'Don't call me little one, that's not my name! And I'm not flattering myself!_' I am but he doesn't need to know.

'_Oya? Then what is it?'_

_'It's Hibari Shinzo. What about yours oh mysterious voice?'_

_'Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo.'_

_'So, Mukuro-san, don't ya know you don't give your name to strangers. I can be a serial killer for all you know.'_

_'Don't worry, you don't pose a threat to me.'_

_'Oh, aren't we sounding confident.'_

_'Kufufufu, think what you like.'_

_'I will, pedophile_.'

'_P-P-Pedophile?!'_ responds a shocked Mukuro.

'_Are you deaf? Yes pedophile. Only a creep would talk to little girls in their minds.'_

_'Allodola, you don't know what your talking about. I didn't actually expect to you to respond to me.'_

_'Allodola? What does that mean?'_

_'It means skylark. That's what your last name means.' _

I blink, _'What language is that?' _

'_Italian.'_

_'So um, Mukuro-san, how come you heard me and I can talk to you?'_

_'Kufufufufu, that's a long story. Would you like to hear it?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Well, have you ever heard of illusions?_'

'_Yeah. Don't people mistake it as magic?'_

_'They do, well there is an illusion world,'_

_'Illusion world?'_

_'Yes, a world for illusionist. Once you enter it, you can hear the thoughts of every person on the verge of death.'_

'_But I wasn't dying!'_ I respond shocked.

I can hear him laugh, '_Indeed, you are a very special case. So I was there and I heard many voices. Not all of them answer. You did. A child, a child that said she didn't want to die again. I talked to you and you questioned my existence, kinda. Usually those who can talk back and hear illusionist in the illusion world have power.'_

'_Power?'_

_'Kufufufufu, yes power to become illusionist. Maybe I can teach you.'_

I smile, _'No can do Mukuro-san, I am to only fight with either my fist or with metal stuff. Just like my father and my brother.'_

'Oya? Well can't you go against that Allodola?'

_'I admire my brother, I want to be as strong as him!'_

_'Kufufufufu~ That's very nice. Why do you want to be like him? Illusions can do so much like tricking people.'_

_'Hehe, that seems awesome, but using your fist to inflict damage and make those people know who you are by your fist is great. Also, it makes it more fun to make them be scared shitless of you~'_

'_Kuahahaha! That's very interesting~ You want people to be afraid of you?'_

_'Yeah. It's better to be a feared ruler instead of a loved one. I think'_

_'You think? What you said is correct. Many people agree with that idea. Anyhow, a ruler?'_

'_Yes! I'm going to be the future ruler of this world! So now down to me herbivore!'_

Once again, I hear Mukuro laugh_, 'You read my mind Allodola~ May I rule the world with you? Herbivore?'_

I actually chuckle, '_You'll be second in command, I'm the one with power~ Also, herbivores are the weaklings, I'm a carnivore like my brother and my father~'_

For some strange reason I can feel him roll his eyes,_ 'Of course what ever you say.'_

_'I know your rolling your eyes at me.'_

_'Do you have proof?'_

_'No.'_

_'Then you sit on a throne of lies.'_

I roll my eyes, '_Whatever.'_

_'Kufufufufu, it was fun having a conversation with you. Perhaps we'll meet in Italy.'_

_'Wait you're leaving?'_

_'Yes Allodola, I have business to attend to.'_

_'But you're just a kid...'_

'_Even a child has business. Do not worry, the plane is almost there.'_

_'Huh? Has it been eleven hours?'_

_'No, we spent around one. You seem to have been asleep for eight but woke up because of the turbulence. Plus you seemed to have been awake for like an hour, trying to go back to sleep.'_

'_So eight hours and one hours talking oh and that other hour, it's ten hours. So one more hour of being in this doom can.'_

_'Kufufufufu~ Do not worry, you'll be fine.'_

'_What about you? Are you going to be okay?_' I ask.

There is a pause, _'Of course. Why do you ask?'_

I bite my lip, _'You seem sad, kinda.'_

Again another pause,_ 'No, I'm fine.'_

'_Oh, alright then. Sayonara Mukuro-san.'_

'_Addio mia Allodola. We will meet again'_ responds Mukuro. I don't get a chance to ask him what that means though. I smile to myself and close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up and find myself in Yún's arms. Aww, my daddy dearest is carrying me~ I would jump off and walk myself. But, this is nice. We are improving. I close my eyes and let the wind blow on my face. Why do I feel so tiered?

"Fùqīn..." I say.

"We're here. Sleep if you want." responds the amazing father of mine.

I close my eyes in instinct. Gosh, why the fudge am I so tiered? A black car comes, it looks like a limo. Yún tells the people to, who I barely noticed, take our stuff and put inside the car. Are? Why are they wearing suits? We get in and Yún places me on his lap. I fall asleep, again. The fudge. Ugh! My throat feels hot and so does the rest of my body. I open my eyes and try to sit up.

"Relax, you have a slight fever. Take it easy." says Yún.

I do as he says as close my eyes again. Time passes by and we reach our destination. Yún carries me but I jump off and hold his hand instead. He doesn't respond but guides me to the place. I rub my eyes. Everything seems so clear now! I blink, the fuck. This place is huge and is that a mansion? My eyes widen even more, this looks like the Vongola mansion in Italy. Oh wait we are in Italy.

"Yún, you're here." says a voice. It sounds like an old mans voice.

"You're late Yún!" says another voice. This voice sounds like that of a boy. A baby kinda.

Yún bows, "My apologies Shūshu and Nono. This is my daughter Shinzo."

I freeze. He said Nono. Oh my God! Yún kinda hits me with his foot. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you" I say.

"Hmph! So she is your kid." says the child voice.

Two figures step forward. I make them out. My eyes widen, again. Holy fudge it's Timoteo! I also see a baby boy with curly side burns, in a suit, wearing a fedora, and a chameleon on his fedora.

"Shūshu Reborn, Timoteo-san, thank you for letting us stay hear" says a very polite Yún.

"Erm, who is Reborn, Fùqīn?" I ask.

"Ah, Shūshu is that baby. It's a long story though..." responds Yún.

Uncle is Reborn. I laugh nervously. Yún and Reborn raise an eyebrow. Timoteo just smiles. Then bam, it hit me! Holy fuck! Reborn is Shūshu. That means that he was a friend for Yéye. Yéye lives in China. Old friend with Reborn. Does that mean that grandpa is...

.

.

.

_Connecting the dots isn't as hard as I thought it would be..._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Been extremely stressed out with school o. Forgive me! Also, I was waiting for more reviews like to around 120 or 200. That might have happened if I updated later but nah. Some of you may know who the grandpa is. I'll explain, later on. With the illusionist world, correct me if I'm wrong. But nicely! By the way I decided to make everyone kinda ooc. they won't be as much like Kyoya.**

**I was going to make a very fluffy scene with Mukuro but I decided not to... This is the last chapter to vote. So vote for your favorite parings yaoi/yuri are welcomed. I won't say the votes cuz it'll be a surprise~**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	10. Side chapter

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the great Akira Amano!**

* * *

Chapter 9.5: Side Story

Namimori's most feared teenager to be, Hibari Kyoya, quietly walks through the town. Beating up anyone that dares disturb the towns peace. Others see him a cruel, violent, scary boy. His family, sees him as an angel, well his father does. His aunt/guardian and little sister see him as a strange angel like demon. It's not that he is scary, it's just that he has no patience for stupid annoying people that seem to be everywhere now and days. Heck, the feared boy was completely positive that 90% of the Earth's population consisted of those idiotic people. That he is the only living thing that has the capacity of surviving.

His father, to him, is a strong man. A man with few enemies because all that he encounters either respect him or are scared shitless of the man. Kyoya respects his father and admires him for his boy absolutely adores his father. Dreaming to be just like him. In fact, when he saw a picture of his father as a child, Kyoya decided to get the same haircut as him. He also decided that when he got older, he would let his hair grow a bit messy cough continue to copy his father cough. (Unknown to him that the ancestor, grandfather, father, and son all look alike). Kyoya will never admit to anyone that he has a father complex. All he has is deep respect and admiration towards his father. Not letting his now dead mother get near, sleep with or hug his father was because of admiration. Clinging onto his father's leg and glaring at everything that breathes that comes close to his father is because of respect. Yelling, kicking, and scratching at all the people, men or women or child, that came near his father was also part of respect. Not saying he still does that, he just doesn't cling onto nor yells. And instead of kicking and scratching, now he would beat the living fudge out of the people. He still glares at them, but now he learned to threaten them. His heart would still flutter and he would feel a great sense of happiness when his father will praise him.

Nope, Hibari Kyoya did not have a father complex. He just had a deep respect and admiration towards the man. That's all. So when he knew that his father would take Shinzo, his little sister, to Italy, he felt a pinch, just a pinch, if jealousy. He knew that he could also go if he wanted to. Yún, his father, had already taken him there so it wasn't anything new. Kyoya betted on his Sweden plushie that Yún would take Shinzo to the exact same place he took him. A mansion like place to meet a curly sideburn baby and an old man. Kyoya decided to go with them to another trip which was China, if Yún decides to take Shinzo there. The place where he met his grandfather. Another person he considers strong. Plus, he still needed to establish who's boss at Namichuu.

The day is peaceful. The sky is blue and white puffy clouds are scattered everywhere. The sun is showering the town with its light and warmness. It's not too hot nor too cold. The weather is perfect. The tree's leafs are a nice brown and some are scarlet red. Children play with the fallen leafs. The birds are chirping, flying, and sitting on the tree's branches. It's a good day. There is hardly any cars passing by. Right now Kyoya has reached the town's shopping center. People go on with their business, not causing too much ruckus. He remembers of two of his classmates, two boys, and how good they look together. The two boys are only best friends, like brothers, but that doesn't stop Kyoya from shipping them together. He even came up with a shipping name. Kyoya sighs. _It's a good day,_ he thinks. He walks and accidentally bumps into a boy. He frowns,_ great, it was a good day_. The boy Kyoya had bumped into was Nuresoko Daisuke, Kyoya's sworn enemy. Ok, Daisuke was just a child, but he wanted to get with Kyoya's beloved little sister. With that knowledge, Daisuke became, close to number one, Kyoya's most hated person. That man, who shall not be named, is at number one. Daisuke is close, but not número uno.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" says the startled Daisuke.

Kyoya just clicks his tongue, "Watch where you're going herbivore"

He decides to leave Daisuke and his brother and starts walking away. He only stops because Daisuke asks, "Um, Hibari-san, where's Shinzo?"

Oh yes, ignoring them would be a perfect thing. But Kyoya knows better. He is certain that Daisuke would go and snitch to Shinzo. By doing that, Shinzo would most likely scold him or not talk to him for two days. Two days is a long time with not talking to his little sister. _Shit! Ok, calm down Kyoya, just answer the damn brat and then leave,_ he thought.

Taking all of his strength, Kyoya turns around, "She made a bet and won."

Daisuke blinks, "A bet? What kind of bet?"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitches, "A bet that you don't need to know herbivore."

This time Nuresoko's eldest son steps in, "Why not? Daisuke IS her friend."

Kyoya growls, _this stupid herbivore did not just questioned me!_ "Because, it's a family matter!"

Daisuke flinches because of Kyoya's tone. He looks down at the floor, "Oh."

For a mere second Kyoya felt regret and wanted to say sorry. But that was for a mere second. He turns around and starts walking away, "I got to go."

"W-Wait!" says Daisuke, "Do you know when she's coming back?"

Kyoya turns around, again. His patience is running. "No" he responds.

"Come on, you know, just tell Daisuke already!" says the older brother.

"I have to go to Namichuu" responds a stoic Kyoya.

The two Nuresokos look confused. The older brother speaks, "How is that relevant to the conversation?"

Kyoya merely growls, "Your entire life is irrelevant," he turns around "in fact, both your existence is irrelevant."

Without letting the boys speak, Kyoya turns around and walks away. He smirks. The truth is, Kyoya enjoyed seeing both the Nuresoko's shocked face. He also enjoyed seeing how the older brother opened his mouth to say something but couldn't since Kyoya had already left. He didn't have to bite them to death. A simple retort got them to shut up. He looks at the sky smiling.

.

.

.

.

_Oh, what a nice day it is._

* * *

**Forgive me! This isn't an actual chap b/c I wanted all the people out there to vote more before I post chap 10. I'm sorry, I posted this as a reminder & b/c I'm so happy I got 99 followers! Only one more to go! Fyi, it's fall during the story. Shin's birthday is in April while Kyoya's in May~ Sigh, can we please make it to a 100 or more favorites? Ah! The same for followers! Review/vote! Also, since AP History is getting me stressed out I might post the 10th chap at the ends of November or earlier December, so please be patient. I think i made it obvious who the grandpa is. If you haven't figured it out, -.- That's all I have to say. Question of the day~ What do you guys think, does Kyoya have a father complex? **

**I decided to give you guys my twitter account name so if you'd like to follow me. It's, oh look at that, crazyyetgreat. Don't make me regret that decision! I've also uploaded the story in Wattpad, it's the same title.**

**Thank you my precious~**


End file.
